


famILY

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst a bit, Asexual!Deaky, Domestic, Family, Gayness, M/M, and their BoRhap sons, but kinda, fostering, hater beware, jk, literally a gay wedding, no scare, not really - Freeform, queen dads, youre in for a scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Roger and Brian, plus their four kids. Oneshots, not in chronological order.Ben-14Gwilym-11Joe-7Rami-3





	1. Chapter 1

Brian woke up to screaming, crying, and the fire alarm going off. So, pretty normal.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Joe shouted, running into the bedroom, “Papa burned the pancakes again!”

Brian smiled at his second youngest son. “I’ll be down in just a second, Joey, I just need a shirt.”

”Rami’s crying because he misses his mommy,” Joe said, quietly.

Brian paused as he buttoned up his shirt. Rami was the newest addition to their family, not to mention the most different. He was Egyptian-American, and had been an emergency placement a few weeks ago. None of the other boys had been prepared, especially for such a small boy who had witnessed his mother’s death so recently.

”Well,” he cleared his throat, “let’s go cheer him up, shall we, dear?”

”Yes, Daddy!” Joe grinned, jumping up.

”Rami!” Brian cooed as he entered the room his two youngest shared, “what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

”Want Mommy!” the upset toddler sobbed, “want Daddy!”

”They’re not here, darling, but if you come downstairs, we have pancakes?”

“Want Mommy!”

”Come here, baby, we’re going to go get breakfast. Do you want a stuffie?” Brian picked him up from the crib and set him on his hip, ignoring the squirming.

”Freddie!”

Joe, the expert brother he was, grabbed the cat toy and handed it to Rami, who managed to stop crying.

“Roger, dear, how on earth did you mess up this time?” Brian laughed, bouncing Rami lightly.

”I honestly have no idea,” Roger sighed.

”He had the heat up too high and didn’t add enough water to the batter,” Gwilym said, flipping over a nearly perfect pancake.

“Great, our twelve year old can cook better than I can,” Roger sighed, smiling as Joe hugged him, “good morning, Joey. Have a good sleep?”

”Yeah,” the seven year old replied, “Rami woke me up.”

Roger glanced up at the younger boy, who was giggling and playing with Brian’s curly hair, before turning back to Joe. “Rami’s still little. We have to be patient with him, but me and Daddy are very impressed with how responsible you’re being.”

”Daddy and I, Pops,” a yawning Ben said, entering the kitchen and snatching a pancake off the growing pile.

”Whatever, smartalek.”

As they ate, Joe kept on bringing up school.

”I’m starting second grade next week, right, Papa?” He bounced eagerly in his seat.

”Yes, darling, second grade.”

”What about Rami?” The toddler was too preoccupied with making a mess with his syrup to listen.

Brian laughed. “He’s a bit too young for school.”

”Is he going to stay with us until he does?” Gwilym asked.

”We’re hoping he’ll stay here forever,” Roger replied, munching on a not-burned pancake.

“What do you boys think?” Brian asked, wiping off Joe’s face.

”He’s cute.” Ben said.

”I want him to stay,” Gwilym agreed.

”I won’t be the youngest anymore!” Joe cried.

Brian exchanged a look with Roger. 

“I’ll call the agency.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami becomes permanent.  
> Also, all the he really becomes part of the family.

“Three...two...one...smile!” the social worker smiled as she snapped a picture of the family, now one member bigger.

It was three months since the talk at the breakfast table, and Rami was finally theirs.

Rami’s little face looked up at Roger happily.

”Roger...” the small boy looked nervous.

”Yeah, bud?” he held his hand as they walked out to the car.

”Um...is it okay if I call you Papa?” 

Roger froze. Ben, Gwilym, and Joe has all been adopted when they were too young to remember. They’d never had any doubts about him. But now Rami...Rami thought he needed permission...oh no. That ended now.

”Rami, of course you can call me Papa,” he smiled, “nothing would make me happier.”

Small arms were wrapped around his legs. “Thanks, Papa. I love you.” 

Roger’s heart melted.

”Love you too, bud,” he buckled the small Egyptian into his car seat.

”Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew for you!” Rami squealed, running up to Brian.

”It’s amazing, darling!” Brian grinned, spinning around in his chair.

”That’s me, and that’s Papa, and that’s you, and that’s Ben, and that’s Jo-Jo, and that’s Gwilly!”

”It’s perfect. Let's go hang it up on the fridge, shall we?” Brian smiled down.

”Can we?”

”Of course!”

Rami chose a sparkly purple magnet and Brian helped him hang it up.

”I think it looks very good here, don’t you think, Rami?”

”Yes, Daddy! Love you!”

”I love you too, darling.”

Ben ran around the backyard with a giggling Rami on his back.

”Faster! Faster!”

Ben laughed and ran faster. They were home alone, Joe was at guitar lessons and Gwilym at soccer, so he offered to babysit Rami. Things were going great; the three year old had played with his new cat plush for a while, they had eaten macaroni and cheese for lunch, and now they were running around outside.

Then Ben tripped.

He sprawled to the ground, and Rami tumbled away.

”Shi-Shoot!” Ben muttered, dusting off his hands and crawling over to Rami.

”H-hurts!” the younger boy cried, “Benny!”

Ben smiled gently, looking down at the brown skin. There was a small scrape, barely any blood.

”It looks okay, Ram, but let’s go wash it off and get a bandaid, okay?”

“Okay,” Rami lifted his arms to be carried, and Ben was happy to oblige.

Rami was silent until Ben dabbed the hydrogen peroxide on the scrape.

”Ow!” Rami gasped, tears filling his brown eyes again, “that hurts!”

”I know, I’m sorry, but it cleans the cut so it doesn’t get all yucky,” Ben apologized, pulling out the many boxes of themed bandaids, “choose one.”

Rami took the picking of bandaids very seriously. It took him five minutes to finally decide on a Spider-Man one.

”Good choice!” his older brother praised as he put the bandaid over the scrape, “good as new!”

”Thanks Benny! Love you!”

”I love you too, Rami,” Ben smiled, picking him up and spinning him around, “let’s go get a book to read together until Daddy and Papa get back.”

Gwilym loved to cook and bake. Other than Brian, he was the best chef in the house. So when he got left alone with Rami, it only made sense to bake something with him.

“What are we doing, Gwilly?” Rami asked, kicking his legs.

”We’re gonna bake!” Gwilym replied, booping Rami’s nose.

”Ooh, what are we baking?” Rami bounced in his high chair.

”Muffins. They’re Daddy’s favorite!”

Gwilym did most of the work, but Rami mixed the batter and Gwilym said that that was obviously the most important part.

As they waited for the muffins to cook, Gwilym realized he didn’t know much of his baby brother’s favorites.

”Rami, what’s your favorite color?”

”Purple!”

”Favorite activity?”

”Drawing with you and Benny and Jo-Jo!”

”Okay, that’s adorable, what’s your favorite dessert?”

“Om Ali! Mommy used to make it,” Rami said, reaching his little fingers out to touch the older boy’s soft hair.

”Um, okay. I’ll try and find a recipe for that,” Gwilym promised.

”Really?”

”Of course, Rami, I make everyone’s favorite foods.”

Rami giggled. “Thank you! I love you, Gwilly.”

Gwilym grinned back. “I love you too, Rami.” 

Joe woke up to sniffling and soft sobs in the middle of the night.

”Rami?” he whispered, “is that you?”

The sobs paused for a second, then continued, so Joe got up and padded over to the crib. 

“Rami?”

”Jo-Jo!” Rami cried softly.

Joe managed to help Rami out of the crib, but Rami clung to him.

”Want Jo-Jo,” he sobbed.

”Let’s go to my bed, okay?” Joe said.

”Yeah,” Rami wiped away at his tears, “protect me from monsters?”

”Yes, I’ll protect you from monsters,” Joe had recently turned eight, so he didn’t believe in monsters anymore, but Rami was still little, so he would have to do what Gwilym and Ben used to do.

Rami snuggled up to Joe and began to fall back asleep.

”I love you, Jo-Jo,” he mumbled sleepily.

”Love you too, Rami.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Darlings, I’m sick, but I wanted you write y’all something anyway. Believe it or not, I didn’t write this realizing so many people would be into it. I just wrote it for a friend. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter, Ben gets into trouble at school and Uncle Freddie and Uncle Deaky have to come to the rescue!

“He did _what_?!” Brian shouted into the phone.

”Benjamin punched another student. He won’t tell us why. We need an adult he trusts to come over here to discuss it,” the bored-sounding office lady drawled.

“I’ll get someone there as soon as I can. Goodbye!” Brian sighed. Roger was at work, he had a paper to write, Rami was taking a nap, and he had guests over! This was the worst possible time for this to happen.

”What’s wrong, Bri?” John looked up from his tea.

”Ben punched a kid in school,” he moaned, “I can’t just go there right now, but someone needs to.”

”Well, darling! All you had to do was ask!” Freddie smiled, “come on, Deaky, let’s go see what’s happened!”

”No, wait, Fred, you can’t just-“ Brian started.

”Don’t worry, Brian, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get arrested,” John grinned, “besides, Ben’s a good kid. I’m sure there was a good reason.”

Brian sighed, “thanks, Deaky. Stay for dinner tonight, as a thank you.”

John just smiled, running out after Freddie.

“Uncle Freddie, Uncle Deaky!” Ben got up and hugged them.

”Ah, final-you aren’t Mr May,” Mr Clarke noted.

”You got that right. I’m Freddie Mercury, this is John Deacon. We’re his uncles,” Freddie sat down, looking over at the other family.

There was a tall blond kid with a slowly forming bruise on his cheek, a woman who was fussing over him, and a man who was smirking.

”What seems to be the problem?” John asked politely.

”Oh, yes, well, Benjamin here punched Quinn. We have a very strict no-violence policy in our school, Mr Mercury, so the normal course of action would be suspension–“ the principal trailed off when Freddie’s eyes went stormy.

”Ben,” the brown-skinned man said, “why did you punch this boy?”

”He, well, he said that Dad and Pops weren’t really my dads,” Ben sank into his chair, “I know, it’s stupid, but then he brought up Rami and I just...exploded.”

”How dare you! My Quinn would never!” The woman shrieked.

Mr Clarke held up a hand. “Who’s Rami?”

”His little brother,” John replied, “he just got adopted last month.”

”Well, what did he say about Romi?” 

“Rami. He said that he wasn’t really my brother because he’s Egyptian,” Ben looked ashamed, “I know it’s not true, but it’s not fair.”

”Quinn. Anything you’d like to add?” Me Clarke asked.

”I didn’t do any of that!”

”Benjamin is probably lying. What else would you expect? Kid was raised by queers!” the man spoke up for the first time.

John gasped, grabbing Ben’s arm.

Freddie, who had been silent this whole time (a remarkable feat), stood up.

”How dare you, sir?” he spoke quietly, and maybe that was the scariest part. Freddie was a loud person. Loud and proud, except around the tabloids. Hearing him be so quiet was frightening.

”Well, we were all thinking it!”

”I wasn’t. Deaky wasn’t. Ben sure as hell wasn’t. I pray to God that this principal wasn’t! Ben was raised amazingly by my brothers, and he’s turning out a hell of a lot better than your kid ever will!”

John turned to Mr Clarke.

”I think Ben reacted as well as could be expected. He’s never acted up before, I doubt he’d do it without a good reason. We’re going to take him home. I don’t care what happens to Quinn, but don’t make my family lose all faith in this school,” he stood up and grabbed Freddie’s hand.

”If I hear about Quinn bothering Ben again, I’m calling my lawyer, and the super intendant.” They walked out.

”I’m sorry,” Ben said, quietly.

”Don’t be,” Freddie still had fire in his eyes, “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

John sighed, getting into his car. “How about some ice cream before we go home and explain to your dad what happened?”

”Yes, please!” Ben perked up.

Brian hugged Ben the minute the story was done.

”I’m so proud of you. Pops’s going to be so upset he couldn’t give that man a piece of his mind!”

”Thanks, Dad,” the teenager smiled, playing LEGO with Rami.

”Look at me for a second,” Brian said, waiting until he had the full attention of his oldest son, “it’s going to be a long time before everyone accepts our kind of family. Next time, just tell me instead. Pops would love to deal with those kind of people for you.”

”Okay, Dad, I promise.”

”Good. I love you, Ben.”

”love you too, Dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe brings in a very special something for show and tell

“Joe May-Taylor! What did you bring for show and tell today?” Mrs Honapple asked. 

“It’s outside! Can I go get it?” Joe jumped up and down.

”Yes, go get it!”

Joe left, then came back in, holding Rami’s smaller hand. Rami looked around with wide eyes and clutched his stuffie a bit tighter.

”This is Rami!” he grinned, “he’s my baby brother! Say hi, Rami!”

”Hi,” Rami mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

”My Papa and Daddy adopted Rami in November, which means that he’s ours now!”

One little girl raised her hand.

”Yes, Sofia?” Mrs Honapple asked.

”How old is Rami?”

”He’s three and a half,” Joe sat down with Rami in his lap.

“Why’s he a different color than you?” 

“Ryan! We do not speak out of turn!” the teacher scolded lightly.

”Rami was adopted, which means that he had a different Mommy and Daddy before,” Joe said.

”Miss Mommy,” Rami said.

”He says he misses his mom,” Joe translated.

”Why does he talk funny?” Ryan asked again.

“His family is from Egypt, and he was born all the way over in America!”

“Jo-Jo,” Rami tugged on his shirt, “want Daddy.”

”Daddy’s outside, Rami,” Joe told him.

”Want Daddy, please?” the toddler tried.

”Any more questions?” Mrs Honapple asked.

”He’s really cute! I’m getting a little brother soon too!” one girl called out.

”Let’s go, Rami,” Joe led him out, where Brian was waiting.

”How’d it go?” he asked, scooping up the Egyptian baby.

”Good! He wanted you,” Joe said, “I’ll see you later, Daddy, I’ve got to go back inside!”

”Wave to Joe, Rami!” Brian smiled at his youngest sons.

”Am I going to go to school, Daddy?” Rami asked.

”In a while, baby, you’re a bit too little right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovelies! If you want to send me in ideas or requests, I would be very happy to do my best to fulfill them. No smut asks please!!
> 
> When Rami first met the May-Taylors Part 1

“Hello, could I speak to Brian or Roger May-Taylor?” a flustered female voice asked.

”Brian speaking,” Brian frowned. He didn’t recognize the voice, which only meant trouble.

”We have a little boy here who needs a place to stay for a little while, we’re not sure how long. Poor thing, his mother just died right in front of his eyes and he won’t stop crying.”

”How old is he? What’s his name?” Brian grabbed a notebook.

”Rami Malek. He’s two, turning three in October. He doesn’t need much, just a place to sleep and some food. Please, sir, you’re the last on our list and no one else wants him,” she begged.

”Of course. I’ll be right there. Is he warm enough?”

”Could use a blanket. His clothes are bloody and wet, so he’s naked except for a pull-up.”

”I’ll be right there. What’s the address?” Brian ran upstairs, hanging up once he had the needed information.

”Daddy?” six year old Joe asked, “what’s wrong?”

”I need to go pick up a foster kid, Joey.”

”What?” Roger asked.

”No one else wants him, and his mom just died. He’s scared and alone, Roger. We have the room,” Brian prayed Roger wouldn’t argue.

”Hey, love, I’m not saying we shouldn’t. I’ll come,” Roger kissed Brian’s cheek.

Leaving Ben in charge, and a blanket in their bag, the couple rushed out to the car.

“What’s his name?” Roger asked.

”Rami. He’s two,” Brian replied.

”so, the crib then?”

”It’ll have to do. We don’t even know how long he’ll be staying.”

“Yeah.” They were silent until they pulled up to the office.

Brian opened the door to see a little boy with brown skin sobbing his eyes out while a young woman tried to calm him down.

”Want Mommy!” he cried. He had an American accent, mixed with some sort of African accent.

Roger rushed over.

”Hey, there bud, what’s wrong?”

“Want Mommy!” Rami shouted.

”Well, your Mommy isn’t here right now, but I bet you like food, don’t you?” The man asked.

”Yeah,” the little boy sniffled.

”Well, my name is Roger, that’s my husband, Brian, and if you calm down a little, we might be inclined to give you a cookie. Do you like cookies?”

”Yeah,” Rami said, his lip wobbling.

”So do I! We’re like twins!” Roger gasped, pretending to be surprised. He ripped open the mini packet of Oreos and handed him one. He smiled shyly. The social worker stepped back, relieved. Brian began to sign the forms.

”Now, you look pretty cold without clothes,” Roger said, “how about a blanket?”

”Yes, please,” Rami nodded. Brian came forward and wrapped the small boy in a Winnie the Pooh blanket.

”Let’s go home,yeah, buddy?” Roger asked, picking the poor kid up and onto his hip.

”Hello, Rami, my name is Brian,” Brian cooed, “you’re going to be staying with us and our three sons for a while, okay?”

”Okay,” came the quiet response.

Rami stayed quiet the entire ride, content with being wrapped in a blanket and bounced on Roger’s knee.

”Who’s that, Pops?” Ben asked, as he and his younger brothers played Candyland.

”This is Rami,” Brian said, “he’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

”Hi, Rami!” Joe whisper-shouted.

Rami whined, curling into Roger more.

”How about Daddy plays with you, I’m going to give Rami a bath and get him into bed.”

“Okay, Pops. Good night, Rami,” Gwilym smiled gently, waving. Rami waved back shyly.

“Okay, Rami, can you get your pull-up off? We need to clean all this dirt off of you.”

”No.”

”That’s okay, I’ll help,” Roger started the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold.

Rami squirmed as the pull-up was removed and he was set in the lukewarm water.

He batted at the ducks as Roger scrubbed the dried blood and mud off of him. Luckily, it seemed like his injuries only went as far as scrapes.

”Ready for bed, Rami?”

”Yeah,” he nodded.

”You’re going to sleep in Joe’s room, okay? Just shout if you need anything,” Roger told him, laying him down in the crib and spreading a new blanket over him.

”Thank you,” he mumbled, falling asleep. It had been a long day


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami meets John and Freddie!! Plus the boys, because he didn’t really get to know them that well.

Rami woke up alone in a big room. He could hear laughter and thumping, but he couldn’t get out of the crib alone.

The nice man from yesterday, Brian, came in.

”Good morning, Rami!” he smiled, “did you have a nice sleep?”

”Mhm,” Rami nodded, sucking on his thumb, “want out.”

”Okay, sweetheart, lets go downstairs. We have some guests who came to meet you.”

Brian smiled at Rami’s confusion. He was truly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. They made it downstairs, only to see a Perasian man chasing the younger boys, while a calmer, curly haired man chatted with Ben.

“Is this the famous Rami I’ve heard so much about?” the Perasian man asked.

”It is!” Brian confirmed, passing him to the other man.

”Hello, darling. My name is Freddie do you like cats?”

Rami’s little eyes lit up. “Yeah! They make me sneeze, but I love kitties!”

”Me too!” Freddie smiled, pulling something small and soft out from his purse, “this is for you.”

”Spoiling him already, Fred?” Roger asked, laughing.

”Always, darling.”

”Thank you!” Rami squealed, small fingers grabbing the soft fur of the cat toy.

”He kinda looks like you, Uncle Freddie,” Gwilym pointed out.

The other man stood up from the table, smiling. He was quieter than Freddie, but had a nice calming sense to him.

”I’m John, but everyone calls me Deaky. Nice to meet you, Rami,” he said softly.

”Deaky. Freddie,” Rami said, pointing to the men.

”That’s right, dear,” Brian agreed.

”I’m going to go make some breakfast,” Roger said, Gwilym following behind quickly.

Rami smiled at the men as they talked. He felt safe. It was nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Maxil_Gal!!!  
> If I can suggest. Ben getting absolutely embarrassed by his dads before his first dance.
> 
> I decided to make his dad non-binary, with they/them pronouns, I hope that’s chill. If not, well, too bad, honey, I use those pronouns too, so
> 
> I’m so fucking pumped let’s do this

“When are they getting here?” Brian asked, camera at the ready.

Ben smiled nervously. “I’m not sure, Dad. Should be any minute.”

”Oh, I’m so proud! What’s their name again?” Roger asked, smiling widely at his oldest.

”Lee. Short for Liam, sometimes Leia,” Ben replied, straightening out his tie.

_Ding Dong!_

”Oh my god, they’re here!” Ben gasped, “do I look okay?”

”Perfectly handsome!” Brian assured him.

”Remember, Dads, they/them pronouns,” he reminded them.

”We know, son, just open the door!” Roger urged.

”Hey, Lee,” the boy breathed, opening the door.

”Hi, Ben.” The person had short pink hair and dark skin. They wore a light purple skirt with a nice black tank top. 

“You must be Lee. We’re Ben’s dads, I’m Roger, this is Brian, we are so glad you’re dating our son,” Roger was grinning much too wide.

”Pops, stop, you’re embarrassing them,” Ben groaned.

”No, it’s fine. Very nice to meet you, Roger, Brian,” Lee smiled.

”Let’s head out, we don’t want to be la-“ Ben tried, but Brian interrupted him.

”No, wait a minute! We need pictures!” he insisted.

”Oh my God, dad, no,” the boy shook his head, blushing.

”Actually,” Lee coughed, pulling out her phone, “my mom wanted pictures too.”

“See, Ben! Here, Lee, I’ll take the photos,” Brian grinned at his son, “pose by the fireplace.”

Ben and Lee stood there, Ben managing to be just slightly taller than his date. They got a picture holding hands, a classic ‘prom’ pose, even one with peace signs.

”Dads, if we don’t go now, we’re gonna be late!” Ben said, dragging a giggling Lee out the door.

”LOVE YOU SON!”

”DAD STOP!”

”NOT UNTIL YOU SAY IT!”

Ben sighed. 

“I’m so sorry, one second,” he told Lee, turning around.

”LOVE YOU TOO, DAD, POPS!”

Lee smiled, grabbing his hand. 

“I like your dads.”

”don’t encourage them.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from OddOwl!
> 
> What if the other boys learned instruments and Rami gets jealous that he can’t play anything?
> 
> Send me more requests please I love this!!!!

Gwilym went to guitar lesson, Joe went to bass, and Ben went to drums. Once a week, for an hour each. They came back grinning and always ended up showing the rest of them what they had learned.

Rami wanted to learn too. He tried to touch Gwilym’s guitar once, and immediately got reprimanded for it. Same went for Ben’s drums and Joe’s bass guitar.

The next logical step would be to ask his dads. 

When he asked Daddy what he would play, Brian laughed and said he was too young.

“I wanna learn, Daddy!” the toddler begged.

“Oh, I know you do, sweetheart, but they don’t make instruments your size,” Brian had told him, “maybe when you’re a bit older.”

Rami had pouted and went to find Roger.

“Papa, can you teach me drums?” he’d asked.

“Baby, these drumsticks are as long as your arm, maybe longer. You can’t play drums yet,” Roger had scooped him up to go get a cookie to distract him, but Rami was still upset.

“But I wanna play something! Everyone else does,” he looked up at him sadly.

Roger smiled at his stubbornness. Then he had a lightbulb moment. 💡 

“I’m not sure about drums, bud, but maybe Daddy or Uncle Freddie could show you the piano.”

“Really?”

“Let’s go ask!” Roger suggested. Rami ran off, leaving Roger to follow.

“Daddy!” Rami shouted, “Daddy! Can you teach me piano?”

Brian chuckled. “You know what, darling, I’m not very good at piano, but I’m sure Uncle Freddie would be more than pleased. Want to phone him?”

“Yeah!”

Brian dialed the number before passing the phone to the small boy.

“Hi, Uncle Freddie!” Rami cried.

“Hello, darling, what can I do for you?” the singer asked.

“I wanna learn piano, but Daddy says he’s not good at it. Can you teach me?”

“Oh my goodness, nothing would make me happier!” Freddie replied, “ask your Daddy when I can come over, okay, dear?”

Brian took the phone back. “Anytime, Fred, I’m home all the time, and Rami’s free all day, except for two, because he naps.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“So, see B A G, B A G, G G G G, A A A A, B A G,” The brown-skinned man demonstrated.

Rami copied him, grinning widely.

“Amazing! Darling, you’re a natural!” Freddie cheered.

“Papa, Daddy, I’m a natural!”

“That’s great, sweetie!” Roger called back.

“Now, do that, but add, G G G G A A, A A A A B, G G G G, A A A A, B A G!”

Rami’s little fingers hit the notes perfectly, making Freddie clap.

“Wonderful!” he exclaimed, “I’ll come back tomorrow, but you keep practicing, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise!” They entwined fingers, before John leaned on the door.

“Ready to go, Fred?”

“UNCLE DEAKY!” Rami yelled, running to hug the other man.

“Hey, munchkin, how you doing?” John grinned, spinning the boy around.

“Good! Watch this!” Rami played the song for him.

John smiled. The small boy had the same energy for music that Freddie did.

“You’ll be playing Mozart in no time!” he told him.

“Thank you!” Rami smiled, “Daddy, let me show you my song!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a suggestion. Gwilym is Brian’s bio son, and goes to meet up with his bio mom. It doesn’t go well

“Daddy, where’s Gwilly going?” Rami asked as Gwilym ran out to the car.

“He’s going to visit his mom, sweetie,” Brian cooed, “But don’t worry, he’ll be back by dinner.”

“Hey, Chrissie,” Gwilym said, putting his bag in the trunk.

“Hey, sweetie! Got all your stuff?” Chrissie asked, turning to look at him.

“Yeah. Dad says to remember that I have to be back by three.”

“Sounds good. I don’t know about you, but I’m starved. I was thinking me, you and David could go out for lunch? We have something we need to tell you,” she suggested, pulling out of the driveway.

“Sure, I guess. Where?” Gwilym sighed as they pulled away. He liked David and Chrissie well enough, but they tried a bit too hard to be parents to him.

Gwilym was a drunken mistake between Brian and Chrissie, but, seeing as Chrissie had left him alone at Brian’s when he was three months old, Gwilym had a few bones to pick with her. Brian liked to call it “the best mistake he ever made”. Chrissie just called it a mistake, and she didn’t come back until he was eight, so now he spent a few hours with her every month. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Maybe just Zizi’s? Is pizza okay?” Chrissie asked.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

They sat in silence until they got to the restaurant.

“One large pepperoni pizza please,” Chrissie smiled at the lady at the counter.

“For what name?”

“Chrissie.”

Gwilym sat at the table, tapping his fingers as they waited awkwardly for their order.

“Ben should take Lee here. I bet she’d love it,” he told her.

“Who’s Ben and Lee?” Chrissie asked.

“My older brother. And his partner,” Gwilym said, “I’ve told you about Ben. He took me to the fair? And showed me around our school?”

“Oh. Sorry, Gwilym, I forgot,” she apologized.

“Whatever.”

“Hey, Gwil, how’s it going, man?” David asked, walking up to the table.

“Fine,” Gwilym said, shortly.

“I already ordered, but maybe, Gwilym, you could get us some drinks?” Chrissie requested.

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed.

“I’ll take a coke, she’ll get a Dr Pepper,” David said, putting his arm around Christie as she gave her biological son money.

“One Coke, one Dr Pepper and a Ribena, please,” Gwilym said, politely to the lady.

“For sure, kid,” she nodded, “you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” he frowned.

“You just looked uncomfortable over there. Wanted to make sure you were doing alright,” she shrugged, passing him the drinks.

“Oh,” Gwilym blushed, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just a weird visit with my bio mom and her boyfriend.”

“I feel that. Let me know if you need to call your parents.”

“Thanks.”

He walked back over with their drinks.

“What were you talking about?” David asked.

“She just liked my t-shirt,” he sipped his black current drink and checked his phone. Four hours to go.

Dad 🎸: hows it going?

Gwilym🍰: horrible. David’s here and we’re getting pizza.

Dad 🎸: stay strong. Ily!

Gwilym: ily2

“Gwilym, sweetie, get off your phone, we’re trying to talk to you,” Chrissie said.

He sighed, tucking it into his pocket.

“What did you want to tell me?” he asked, picking up a slice of pizza.

“Well,” David smiled, “Chrissie is pregnant!”

“What?” Gwilym coughed.

“I’m two months pregnant!”

Gwilym felt the numb.

“Cool,” he managed.

“We were hoping,” Chrissie glanced at David hopefully, “that you might be willing to move in with us? We want you to have a good relationship with your little brother or sister.”

“Fuck no!” Gwilym laughed, “no way!”

“Why not? You could be a big brother!” David argued.

“I’m already a big brother! I have two little brothers!”

“No, like, a real big brother!” Chrissie explained gently.

Gwilym gaped at her. “Fuck you. I’m leaving. This meeting is over.”

“No, wait,” David grabbed his wrist, “apologize to your mother first.”

“No! Let me go!” the boy tugged his wrist, but the man held strong.

The lady at the counter came up behind him.

“Sir, let go of him, please,” she said.

“Please, Miss, this is a family matter,” David told her.

“Let go of him, or I’m calling the cops.”

Gwilym rubbed his wrist as it was freed.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“You can go call your parents to pick you up in the break room, kid,” she smiled.

He made it to the empty room before he collapsed onto the coach and started to cry. He dialed his dad’s number.

“Hello? Gwilym, are you okay?” Brian answered immediately.

“N-no, Dad, I need you to pick me up,” he begged.

“Why?”

“Please, Daddy, I need to leave. I’m at the Zizi’s on Main,” Gwilym sobbed into the phone.

“I’ll be right there, baby, stay calm. Count to ten,” Brian assured him.

“Thanks. Bye,” Gwilym sighed, breathing heavily into his hands.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” The girl asked, opening the door.

“My dad is coming to pick me up,” he nodded, “I’m Gwilym, by the way.”

“Penny. What does your dad look like? I’ll bring him back here once he gets here.”

“Long curly hair. He’ll be panicking a bit,” Gwilym laughed wetly.

“Sounds good,” Penny patted his shoulder, “try and calm down, everything’s going to be okay.”

“Thanks, Penny.”

“No problem, kid.”

Brian rushed into the restaurant, only to see a young lady arguing with Chrissie and David.

“Excuse me, miss,” he said, “I’m here to pick up my son. Do you know where he is?”

“Back here. These two wanna talk to him, but I don’t think he’ll want to talk to them,” she replied, pointing to a door.

“Thank you.”

“Gwilym?” he called.

“Dad!” Brian found himself with an armful of twelve year old.

“Let’s go home, buddy, you can tell me what happened in the car,” Brian whispered, hugging his son, and leading him out, ignoring the shouts of his ex-girlfriend.

“She’s pregnant again,” his son said, quietly.

“Oh?”

“They wanted me to move in with them.”

Brian turned to his son.

“Is that what you want?”

“No!” Gwilym cried, grabbing Brian’s arm.

“Whoa, Buddy, it’s okay,” he smiled, “I won’t let them take you away.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“No problem, Gwil.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to get their flu shots!  
> requests are still very much welcome!!!

“Come on, boys, we’ve got to get going!” Brian called, helping Rami into his new winter coat.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” he asked.

“Vaccines, sweetheart,” he scooped the small boy up, carrying him out to the car, Ben, Gwilym, and Joe on their heels.

“What are vaccines?”

“They make sure we don’t get sick,” Ben said.

“Oh. Okay!” Rami kicked his feet from his car seat.

“Daddy always lets us get a treat after, if we’re good!” Joe added.

“That’s right,” Brian smiled at his seven year old.

“Can we get our treats at the drug store this time?” Gwilym asked, crawling into the very bad seat.

“I don’t see why not.”

Joe babbled on about what kind of candy he was going to choose, barely even stopping to breathe until Gwilym pointed out that he was confusing Rami, who had only lived in the UK for a little less than a year.

Brian held tight to Rami’s hand as they walked through the maze of hallways to the doctors office.

“Rami, Joe, Gwilym and Ben May-Taylor,” he told the lady at the desk.

“Dr Lana will be doing the vaccines today. All together?” she asked.

“Yes please.”

“Head on in.”

They had barely sat down in the room when the doctor came in. She had long brown hair and kind eyes. Rami immediately liked her.

“Is this the Rami I’ve heard so much about?” She teased.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking down shyly.

“Nice to meet you. Who’s going first?” she asked, pulling on rubber gloves and alcohol wipes.

“I will!” Joe jumped up.

“Actually, Joe, let’s let Rami go first, okay?” Brian corrected, “is that okay, Rams?”

Rami nodded. If Joe was excited to do it, how bad could it be?

“Brave boy!” she smiled, wiping down his arm with an alcohol wipe.

“Okay, are you ready?” When Rami nodded, she smiled.

“This is going to pinch for just a seconds, okay?”

Rami shrieked as it entered his skin, grabbing onto Brian.

“Daddy!” he cried, “Daddy, it hurts!”

“I know, baby, but you did so good!” Brian hushed him, hugging his youngest to his chest.

“Rami, look, you get to choose a sticker!” Ben gasped, pointing at the basket.

“No! Hurts!” Rami sobbed, as Dr Lana tries to put a bandaid over the tiny red dot.

“Rami, if you let Dr Lana give you the bandaid, you get a treat,” Brian reminded him.

Sniffing, Rami removed his hand and the bandaid was placed.

“Wanna sticker?” She asked gently.

“Spider-Man, please.”

“There you go! You were super brave, Rami,” Dr Lana told him, filling up another for Joe.

Ben nodded. “So brave! Do you think you could hold my hand when I get mine?”

“Mhm,” Rami nodded, sucking on his thumb.

Joe and Gwilym got theirs done, Gwilym wincing slightly, and Ben lifted Rami up to sit next to him.

Dr Lana smiled at the teenager and plunged it into his arm.

“Wow! Ouch, that really hurts!” Ben exaggerated, “you really are brave, buddy!”

“Thank you,” Rami lifted up his arms to be carried by Ben, who obliged.

“Let’s go get candy!” Joe cheered.

“Thank you, Dr Lana. See you next year,” Brian smiled.

“My pleasure. Bye, boys!”

“Bye!”

Gwilym got himself a bag of gummy worms, Ben chose mint candies, Rami wanted caramels, and Joe ended up deciding on gummy bears.

“I’m very proud of you boys,” Brian informed them, “you were very brave today.”

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“Yeah, thanks Dad.”

“Thank you!”

“Thanks.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @logical_specs!!!
> 
> uhhhhh one of the kids goes missing and the queen dads and uncles team up with the other borhap boys to find them
> 
> SEND MORE REQUESTS I AM THRIVINGGGG

“Where’s Joe?” Roger asked, a sense of inexplicable dread washing over him.

“What do you mean?” Brian frowned, looking up from the chicken he was slicing.

“Joe. He’s not in his room,” Roger said.

“What?” Brian spun around, “Ben!”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Joe?”

“Went outside to play with Rami about fifteen minutes ago!” Ben called back.

Roger pulled on his boots and jacket and rushed to the backyard, looking around.

“Rami?” he asked, “Joe?”

“Papa!” Rami ran up to him, “Joe went with the man.”

Roger’s stomach sank. “What man, Rami?”

“Said you wanted him and Joe followed him to the front,” the little boy told him.

Roger picked him up and ran inside, his heart pounding.

“He went with a strange man,” he told his husband.

“What?” Brian cried, helping Rami take off his jacket and boots.

“Call Freddie and Deaky. If we don’t find him within the hour, we’ll call the police. I’m going to look in the front.”

Roger went out to the front. He could slightly make out footprints, but the blowing snow made it difficult to tell which ones were family and which ones were creepy men who stole second-graders from their backyards.

There was a large pair next to the fence, as if someone had climbed over it.

“Roger, what’s wrong?” John asked, climbing out of his car.

“Joe’s missing,” Roger was this close to crying, “Rami says he went with a man! My Joey!”

“Calm down, darling, we’ll find him. It’s five o’clock in a busy area of town, someone has to have seen them,” Freddie hugged his honorary brother.

“I’ll go down that way, Fred, you head down this way. Roger, keep us updated,” John pointed.

“Thank you guys so much,” he bit his lip.

Roger went back inside, where Brian was holding a crying Rami.

“Freddie and Deaky are looking down the streets,” Roger kissed Rami’s wet cheek, “you stay here with the boys, in case he comes back here. I’m going to drive around and ask people.”

“Okay, honey,” Brian smiled, holding back tears, “bring him home.”

Roger grimaced.

Rogerina🥁: Going to drive around to look for him.

Freddie🎤: sounds good, darling

Freaky Deaky🎧: let us know if you get any info

Rogerina🥁: I will

“Excuse me, miss, have you seen a little boy, light brown hair, maybe struggling with a man?” he asked a woman entering a store.

“No, sorry, I haven’t,” she replied apologetically.

He was about to ask another woman, when his phone beeped.

Freaky Deaky🎧: found him. Corner of Maple and Oak. Needs an ambulance.

Roger nearly collapsed with relief, but also worry. An ambulance?

Rogerina🥁: have you called 999 yet??

Freaky Deaky🎧: Yeah. Get your ass over here, he’s terrified and needs you

Roger sped to the location John had texted. He dialed Brian’s number on the way.

“Roger?”

“Deaky found him. I don’t know what’s wrong, but Deaky says he needs and ambulance.”

“Oh thank god,” Brian whispered, “call me when he’s safe.”

“I will, my love,” Roger smiled sadly.

Roger screeched to a halt, seeing John and Freddie kneeling next to a small lump on the ground.

“Papa!” The lump shouted, “Papa, I’m sorry!”

Roger felt tears stream down his cheeks.

“No, baby, don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“Poor darling, his arm is broken,” Freddie said.

“Any sign of the guy?” Roger asked, hugging his son.

“Yeah. A security guard caught him trying to get Joe into a casino. Joe ran away because he got spooked.”

“I’m sorry,” Joe sobbed into Roger’s jacket.

“Don’t be sorry, bud, you’re not going to leave with strange men again, are you?”

“No!”

“Then you’re forgiven,” Roger helped him up as the ambulance pulled up.

Roger returned home that night with a passed out seven year old with a green arm cast, only to find everyone still awake, even Rami, who looked like he could fall asleep standing up.

“He’s okay,” Roger reassured them, “just exhausted.”

Ben wiped his eyes and grabbed Gwilym’s arm.

“Lets head to bed, Gwil. We can talk to him in the morning,” he said.

Brian picked up a drowsy Rami and followed Roger and his boys upstairs.

“Police’ll be by tomorrow,” Roger muttered, tucking Joe into bed.

“That’s okay, love. Let’s just get some sleep now.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jim finally get married. Just a small ceremony, with close family and friends.  
> Anyway, the boys help.  
> Ben helps helps with the setting up.  
> Gwilym helped the grooms plan the meal.  
> Joe had helped Brian and Roger decorate.  
> And Rami? Rami is the flower boy.  
> Not exactly focused on the BoRhap boys, but they definitely play a part in it

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m getting married in twenty minutes and I’m going to cry!” Freddie wailed dramatically, as Rami and Brian watched.

”Don’t you dare!” Kashmira teased, “your makeup will run!”

”Oh my god, you’re right,” Freddie nodded, sitting down and smiling nervously, “thanks, Kash.” He stayed quiet for a few minutes before piping up “I wonder what Jim’s doing.”

”Probably being just as nervous as you are,” his mother smiled.

”Yeah, Fred, come on. It’ll be fine. Your mom’s right. Jim’s most likely panicking in his room,” Brian agreed, bouncing Rami on his knee.

”Jim? Panic? No way,” the groom-to-be snorted.

Jim was panicking.

”what if he says no?” he asked Roger, who was helping Ben tie his tie.

Gwilym rolled his eyes. “Uncle Jim, he’s already said yes to marry you, I doubt he’ll back away now.”

”Yeah,” Ben agreed, “he’s probably freaking out about you doing the same thing.”

Jim shook his head. “I doubt it.”

Freddie swallowed nervously as he prepared to walk down the aisle. His mother held his arm and squeezed it comfortingly.

”Rami,” he whispered, “do you remember what to do?”

”Don’t worry, Uncle Freddie, I know,” he whispered back, giggling slightly.

The music began to play.

”Ugh, disgusting. I could play much better,” Freddie muttered. 

“Oh, hush, it’s just fine,” his mother shook her head.

Jim stood under the white arch with red roses they had found. There was silver and red sparkly decorations all over the windows, most of them under five feet, due to Joe being the one to put them up.

The living room was a bit empty, only containing Jim’s parents and any cousins who weren’t too bigoted to come, plus Kash, Freddie’s father, Mary and David, and, of course, the May-Taylor’s and John.

Rami threw the fake flower petals to the ground with impressive grace for a three-and-a-half year old. 

Freddie smiled at Jim nervously, but Jim’s smile was bright and blinding and he looked absolutely _amazing_. Brian winked at him as he passed, but Freddie didn’t even care. All he cared about was getting to the beautiful man at the end of the aisle.

When Rami appeared, Jim held his breath.

Then he gasped.

Freddie looked _gorgeous_. His short hair was greased back in Jim’s favorite way, and when Freddie smiled up at him, Jim felt his lips turn into a grin.

They didn’t have a preacher, just a cousin of Jim’s who could officiate, so Freddie jumped straight into his vows.

”Jim Hutton, darling,” he said, wiping his eyes, “I love you so much. I promise, I will never hurt you. You’re mine after today. I will never love anyone more than I love you.”

”Even the cats?” Jim joked, wiping Freddie’s tears away with his thumb.

”Even Delilah,” he nodded, “I would rather go mute for all of eternity than spend my life without you, my love.”

”Freddie,” Jim choked, “I love you. I promise to always hold you at night. I will never leave you. I’d rather die a thousand deaths than hurt you. I love you.” They we’re both crying as they put each other’s rings on.

”You may now kiss the groom,” Jim’s cousin said.

The living room burst into cheers.

”I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Mercury.”

Freddie scooped Rami into a hug as the room broke into chatter.

”You did amazing, darling,” he told the boy, “didn’t he do amazing, Jim?”

”Absolutely perfect,” Jim agreed, turning to talk to Roger and Brian.

”That was beautiful,” Roger said.

”Truly,” Brian nodded, “but just one question.”

“Yeah?”

”What about John?” Brian asked, “is he moving out, or?”

”Oh, no, we all agreed that there’s more than enough room, and besides,” Jim smirked, “it takes more than one person to handle Freddie.”

”I heard that, my dear!”

”You were supposed to, my love!”

Rami tugged on Ben’s sleeve, making him bend down to his level.

”Yeah, Rams?” he asked.

”Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Freddie make a nice couple.”

”Yeah, Rami,” Ben looked up at his uncles, now sharing a kiss, “Yeah they do.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from @Maxil_Gal!  
> All the kids want pets but wildly different. (ie, Ben wants a dog, Joe wants an iguana, Rami wants his own kitty "just like uncle freddie and uncle jim", Gwil wants rabbit. etc.) 
> 
> Ben wants a puppy.  
> Gwilym wants an axlotl  
> Joe wants a hamster (I know nothing about iguanas I’m so sorry)  
> Rami wants a kitten.  
> Brian and Roger just want their boys to be happy, and preferably keep their house from being destroyed.

It all started with Ben.

“Dad...” Ben smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. 

“What do you want, Ben?” Brian sighed.

”Well...there’s an adoption fair going on in the park next week...” the teenager explained, “I was wondering if I could, maybe, get a dog?”

“A dog?” Brian looked up, raising his eyebrow.

”Yeah! Like, I know Rami’s allergic, but there are dogs that don’t shed, like Golden Doodles, and I’ll train it, and walk it, I promise and...” Ben was breathing fast at this point.

”Calm down, sweetheart. This is a family decision. I’ll talk to your Pops about it later, and we’ll discuss it at dinner,” the curly-haired man patted his son on the back.

”Thanks, Dad!”

”Roger, your son wants a dog,” Brian announced, walking into the bedroom.

”Oh?” Roger smirked, “which son of mine would it be?”

”Ben.”

”Of course,” he nodded, “what are we going to do about it?”

”I’m not sure. Talk to the other boys at dinner, maybe?” 

“Sounds good, love,” Roger agreed, “I wouldn’t particularly mind a dog, but isn’t Rami allergic?”

”Yeah, but Ben’s been doing his research,” Brian shrugged, “he says that there’s allergin-free ones.”

”Cool. Well, we’ll talk at dinner.”

“Love you.”

”I love you too.”

Ben could hardly keep still, bouncing his leg as his eyes darted between his fathers.

”Boys,” Brian spoke, making everyone look up, “Ben wants us to get a dog.”

”A puppy?” Rami didn’t look 100% enthusiastic.

”What’s wrong with a dog, baby?” Roger asked.

”Want a kitty cat,” Rami said, “like Uncle Freddie and Uncle Jim.”

”Oh?” Brian said, not really surprised.

”Mhm,” Rami nodded, crunching on a carrot.

”What about you, Joey?” Roger asked.

“I wanna hamster!” he announced.

Brian laughed. “Well, that’s pretty do-able, I think.”

”Really?” Joe asked.

”Maybe. If you’re good.”

”I’d like an axelotl,” Gwilym mentioned, “but I like cats and dogs too.”

“Hm,” Brian nodded.

”The hamster, would be no problem,” Roger pointed out, “and axelotls are pretty easy too.”

”How about this,” Brian said, standing up to clear his plate, “we’ll go to the pet store tomorrow and look at the pets. I’m sure Freddie and Jim could get us a kitten.”

”But, Dad-“ Ben started.

”I know, Ben, but the adoption fair isn’t until next week, right?” he smiled, ruffling his oldest’s hair.

”Yeah,” Ben stood up to hug him, “Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Pops.”

As soon as he was out of his stroller, Rami ran off with Ben to play with the kittens, while Roger, Brian, Joe and Gwilym went to the back, where they kept the reptiles and fish.

”Axelotls are pretty easy to take care of,” the man told them, “you’ll need a ten gallon tank, and a light. They need to be fed once a day for the first year, then once every two to three days.”

”Can I get one, Pops?” Gwilym asked, watching the little white one.

Roger and Brian had a silent conversation with their eyes for a few seconds, before nodding.

”Yeah, buddy, you can get one,” Roger smiled as his twelve year old cheered.

”You sort that out, Roger, I’m going to take Joey to look at the hamsters,” Brian said, getting tugged away.

”Look at that one, Daddy!” Joe grinned, pointing at a black and white one.

”Is that the one you want, sweetie?” Brian asked, a soft smile settling on his face.

”Yeah!” 

Ben had had a hamster when he was younger, maybe eight, so they had most of the supplies already. All they needed was food, and, of course, the actual hamster.

”Here, I’ll give you a little container to get him home in,” the rodent lady said, picking up the small creature and placing him gently in said container.

”Thank you!”

”Wait! What are you going to name him?” The lady asked, pulling a sharpie and a roll of tape out of her pocket.

”Umm...Ben Cardy!”

”What?” Brian laughed, “why?”

”I don’t know, I like it!” Joe insisted.

”Okay, um, Ben Cardy it is!” the curly-haired man chuckled.

”Thank you for your help, miss,” he thanked her.

”My pleasure.”

“Let’s go find your brothers, sweetheart,” Brian said, leading him to where the cat playpen was. Inside, Ben pet an older cat, while Rami played with two of the kittens.

”Daddy!” he looked up happily, “the kitties are playing with me!”

”That’s great, baby!”

”Who’s that?” Ben asked, pointing at Ben Cardy.

”Ben Cardy.”

”Ben Cardy? As in...my name but with a C instead of an H?”

”Yeah!”

”Why?”

”Liked the name.”

”Fair enough,” Ben went back to petting the old cat, “this is Cranberry. She’s a sweetheart.”

”I can see that,” Brian smiled, “Rami, baby, are you ready to go?”

”Do we have to?”

”Yes, honey, come on, let’s go.”

Rami sighed and stood up with a pout, but he exited the pen.

”I like kitties,” he told Brian.

”I know. One of Uncle Freddie and Uncle Jim’s cats just had a litter of kittens. He says he’ll bring one over tomorrow,” Brian told him.

”Yay!!” Rami cheered, before yawning, “Daddy, I’m sleepy.”

”Come here, baby,” Brian picked his youngest up and buckled him into the stroller.

Roger and Gwilym joined them, Gwilym grinning from ear to ear.

”This is Fae!”

”Why Fae?” Brian asked, heading to the checkout.

”It sounds pretty,” Gwilym shrugged.

”Good enough for me,” Roger said, as he paid for their animals, ”Poor little Rami tuckered himself out?”

”Is he asleep?” Brian looked around, and indeed, Rami’s eyes were closed and his thumb was firmly in place in his mouth, “well, it was nap time when we got home anyway.”

Freddie entered the living room holding a small box.

”Oh, Rami, darling!” he called, making the smallest boy pop up.

”Uncle Freddie!” He hugged his knees.

”Do you have the kitty?”

”I do indeed, dear,” Freddie smiled, knealing down and giving the box to Rami, who immediately opened it.

A small head of pure black fur popped up, big green eyes looking around.

”Oh!” he gasped, turning to grin at his uncle, “she’s so cute!”

”She is, isn’t she?” 

“What’s her name?” Rami asked, petting her soft fur gingerly.

”She doesn’t have one. I thought we could name her together. What do you think?” Freddie asked.

”Hmmmm, uh, Sushi!” Rami declared.

”Sushi is a wonderful name!” he agreed, standing up, “let’s go show your dads!”

Rami ran off with Sushi clutched safely in his little hands.

”Remember Ben, allergy-free,” Roger reminded him.

”I know, Pops,” Ben nodded, speed-walking to the back, “I already know which one I want.”

”Oh? And which would that be?”

”Charlie!” Ben knelt next to a small, curly haired puppy, “she’s a golden doodle, which means she doesn’t shed, she’s adorable, she’s already house-trained...”

”So, that’s it? I just sign and she’s ours?” Roger asked.

”Yep.”

”A lot easier than adopting you.” That earned him a punch.

”Thanks, Pops,” Ben grinned as Charlie’s leash was given to him, “I love her.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas request from Maxil_Gal!!!
> 
> Just cuteness, really.
> 
> Send in more requests please!!!

“Daddy! Papa!” Joe yelled, running into their bedroom.

“Ughh, what time is it?” Roger asked, blearily, covering his head with a pillow.

“Eight o’clock,” Ben stuck his head in, “I wasn’t going to let him wake you up, but Uncle Jim, Deaky, and Freddie are going to be here soon.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Ben,” Brian smiled, slipping a t-shirt over his bare chest, “where are your brothers?”

“Gwilym’s making breakfast and Rami’s still asleep,” Ben said, “figured I shouldn’t wake him up unless I had to.”

“Okay, that’s it, Roger, love, time to get up,” Brian ordered.

“Ugh, fine,” Roger sighed, making his way to the bathroom, “I’ll be down in a couple minutes. Start the coffee.”

“Yes, my love,” he agreed, going into the bedroom of his younger children.

“Rami...” he cooed, “time to get up.”

“Daddy?” Rami yawned, sitting up in his crib and rubbing his eyes, “why do I have to get up?”

“It’s Christmas, baby,” Brian smiled.

“Oh!” he gasped, “up, Daddy!”

Brian picked him up, deciding that they could stay in their pajamas today, and carrying him downstairs, where the smell of eggs and bacon were wafting out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad! Merry Christmas!” Gwilym grinned, sliding scrambled eggs and two mini slices of bacon on to a little plate for Rami.

“Merry Christmas, Gwil. Coffee started yet?”

The twelve year old blushed. “I can’t figure out how it works.”

Brian looked over.

“Well, for starters, the power button’s off.”

Ben laughed as his younger brother hit the switch and the coffee maker sprung to life.

“This is good, Gwilly!” Rami squealed, biting the eggs.

“Thanks, Rams. I made them with cheese, just how you like them.”

Joe quickly ate his hard-boiled eggs, before running to get the door, which ding-donged.

“Uncle Deaky!” he cheered, hugging the tall man.

“Hey, there, Joey,” he hugged him back.

“Where’s Uncle Jim and Freddie?”

“They’re grabbing the presents. Where are your dads?”

“Right here,” Roger came down the stairs, “Merry Christmas, Deaky.”

“You too, Roggy.”

Once the boys had finished breakfast and all the adults acquired coffee or tea, they moved to the living room to begin the opening of the presents.

“I’ll go first!” Joe insisted, thrusting a box at Rami.

Rami smiled brightly, opening it gently. A soft blue cat toy lay inside.

“Thank you!” Brian managed to snap a picture as Rami hugged Joe as tightly as he could.

By noon, Ben was playing his new guitar, his first electric with Brian, Gwilym was getting his nails painted rose-gold by Freddie, Joe was running around with Roger and his new drone, and Rami was sitting on Jim’s lap, playing with his new cat toy, which he dubbed “Delilah! Just like Uncle Jim and Freddie’s!”

“There’s one more under here,” John pointed out.

“Oh!” Freddie looked up, “that’s actually for you, Deaky. From me and Jim. Happy Christmas.”

It was a small box. Everyone looked over curiously. He opened it.

“It’s a ring,” John noted. It was a beautiful pink ring set in silver. Simple, but gorgeous.

“Yeah,” Jim blushed, “we know you’re asexual and everything, but we want you to stay with us, so it’s a kind of... friendship ring?”

“It’s us asking you to become friend-married to us,” Freddie summed up.

“Oh my god,” John rolled his eyes, grinning, “you too are so dramatic.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you twat!” John slipped the ring onto his finger, “it’s beautiful.”

“Only your Uncle Freddie would propose to someone to be friends forever,” Brian told Ben.

“Actually,” Freddie smirked, “it was Jim’s idea.”

Everyone turned to stare at the quieter man.

“That’s adorable,” John shook his head.

“Be quiet,” Jim blushed.

Joe frowned. “Are they getting married, Papa?”

“No, bud, it just means Uncle Deaky is stuck with them forever now,” Roger grinned.

Gwilym shook with laughter at the confusion on his younger brother’s face.

“Stay still!” Freddie laughed too, “it’ll smudge!”

Rami lay his head against Jim’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Uncle Jim,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Rami.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly less about the main four, and more about Jim and Freddie adopting a small Aaron McCuster!
> 
> Requested by Crispy_Ronaldo7

“You did?” Freddie asked into the phone.

”No, that’s amazing, um, do we need to come pick him up, or what?” Jim looked up as Freddie’s voice became strained.

”Okay, sounds good. We’ll make sure everything is ready. See you in a bit! Thank you,” Freddie put down the phone and turned to Jim with tears in his eyes.

”They’ve matched us with someone.”

Jim’s eyes widened.

”Really? Who? Why?”

”His name is Aaron and he’s six. He’s been in the system ever since he was born,” Freddie pulled Jim into a hug, “they’re going to get someone to drive him over here in an hour.”

”Oh my god,” Jim whispered, wiping his eyes, “oh my god, Freddie, we’re fathers. We have a son. He’s going to be here in an hour.”

John stepped into the kitchen. “Uh, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, dear,” Freddie smiled, “you know how we’ve been trying to adopt?”

”Yeah.”

”They found us a little boy.”

John’s face broke into a huge grin. “For real?”

”Yes!” Jim cried.

”I’m going to the store to get him some toys! I’ll be back in a bit!” John grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed out.

Freddie pressed his lips to Jim’s.

”Is the spare bedroom set up for a six-year-old?” he asked.

”Um, it’s got a twin bed and simple furniture, right, so I guess we’ll go shopping with him tomorrow?” 

“Sounds amazing.”

“So, this is Aaron,” the social worker told them, “say hi, Aaron.”

”Hi,” he mumbled, shyly.

”Hello, Aaron,” Jim said softly, “I’m Jim and this is my husband, Freddie, but you can call us whatever you want, okay?”

“Okay.”

The social worker straightened out the papers and nodded at them.

”Everything seems to be in order. Someone will drop by in a couple weeks to see how things are going.”

”Thank you so much, miss,” Jim said.

”It’s my pleasure.”

”So, Aaron, would you like to see your room?” Freddie asked, smiling.

”I get my own?” The boy’s head shot up.

”Of course!” he offered him his hand, “it’s rather plain, but we can decorate it tomorrow however you like.”

Aaron took his hand and followed him upstairs, Jim carrying the old, ratty suitcase.

The room was painted light purple and had a plain brown dresser, desk, chair and bed. The bedding was flowery, as it was mostly for when Mary used to sleepover before she got married.

”We can get new bedsheets if you’d like, dear,” Freddie told Aaron, who shook his head.

”I like flowers,” he insisted.

”Okay, sounds good,” Jim smiled, “would you like help unpacking your bag?”

”Yes, please.”

”I’ll do that, love, would you mind making some lunch? I’m sure Aaron will be hungry after we move him in,” Freddie suggested.

”Of course,” the quieter man agreed, “what would you like, Aaron?”

”I like pasta,” he said quietly.

”Sounds good. It’ll be ready in about ten minutes,” Jim walked downstairs, about to cry. He had a child! A son! He was a father now! No wonder Brian and Roger smiled so much.

Freddie unzipped the suitcase. There was a couple of pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, a jacket, a pair of boots, and a pair of pajamas.

”Darling?” he asked.

”Yeah?” Aaron chewed on his hoodie sleeve.

”How would you like to go clothes shopping tomorrow?” 

“You’re going to buy me clothes?” Aaron looked up, surprised.

”Well, of course, we are!” Freddie chuckled, “you’re our kid now!”

The six year old giggled, helping Freddie put the clothes into different drawers.

“Do I have any siblings?” he asked.

“No, not exactly, darling, but you do have four cousins, and one of your uncles lives with us,” Freddie replied, tucking the suitcase into the closet.

“Where is he?”

“He went to the store to buy stuff for you. He should be back any minute now.”

Aaron nodded.

“Freddie! Aaron! Food is ready!” Jim called.

As they walked downstairs, the front door opened.

“Hi, Deaky. This is Aaron. Aaron, this is your Uncle Deaky,” Jim said, coming out of the kitchen.

“Hey, kid, nice to meet you,” John smiled, passing him a bag, “I didn’t know what you liked, but I figured no child of Jim’s wouldn’t like gardening so...” The bag held children-sized gardening tools, including starter seeds.

“Thank you!” Aaron gasped, “I love them!”

“Come, Aaron, we should eat before it gets cold,” Jim said, “we can go plant your seeds after lunch.”

“Okay!”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Aaron spoke up again.

“Can I call you Dad and Daddy?” he asked.

“Who’s who?” Jim asked, amused, but also heart-warmed.

“You’re Dad,” he pointed at Jim, “And you’re Daddy,” pointing at Freddie.

“That would make us very happy, Aaron,” Jim said.

“Yes,” Freddie agreed, trying not to cry again.

“This is the best day of my life,” Aaron smiled into his bowl.

John shook his head. “Trust me, it’s the best day of their lives too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Bella! 
> 
> Can please, if possible, write a thing of all the bohap babies just meeting and being cute idk how
> 
> I had such a blast writing this, truly, I love it!!

Aaron clutched Jim’s hand, making him look down.

“Ary, you don’t have to be scared,” he sighed, petting his son’s hair.

“What if they don’t like me?” Aaron stressed.

“That won’t happen, darling. These are the best boys you could ever want to be your cousins,” Freddie assured him, “and I’ve known Brian and Roger since I was in college. They’re good men.”

They were sitting on the couch in their living room, a week after Aaron had moved in. Brian, Roger, and their boys were coming to meet him, and needless to say, he was a bit nervous.

There was a knock at the door, making Aaron jump. His eyes wandered to his dads, who smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll get it,” John offered, getting up off the couch.

“Uncle Deaky!” a small voice could be heard screeching.

John reappeared, holding a small brown-skinned boy who looked a few years younger than Aaron.

“Aaron, this is Rami,” Jim smiled.

“Hi, Ary, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Freddie,” Rami was suddenly shy as the rest of his family entered the room.

“Hi,” Aaron felt all eyes on him, making his cheeks go red.

“Hello, Aaron,” Brian cracked a smile, “I’m your Uncle Brian.”

“And I’m Uncle Roger,” Roger added, putting a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “this is my oldest, Ben. That’s Gwilym, and Joe’s holding Brian’s hand. You’ve already met Rami.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aaron chewed on his sleeve nervously.

Joe bit his lip.

“Wanna play Legos?” he asked, pulling the box out of the bag.

Aaron’s eyes lit up.

“Sure!”

“Wanna go with them!” Rami said, squirming down from John’s arms. Ben and Gwilym ran after him, figuring it would be more interesting than whatever the adults talked about.

Rami sat next to Joe as they began to build the structure.

“Do you like living with Uncle Jim and Uncle Freddie?” Joe asked.

“Yeah. They’re nice,” Aaron nodded, clicking pieces together, “Uncle Deaky’s nice too.”

“Yeah, he’s the best,” Gwilym agreed, pulling Rami into his lap.

“Were all of you adopted?” Aaron asked.

“Rami and Joe were,” Ben replied, “Gwilym’s Dad’s biological son and I’m Pops’s.”

“Oh, cool.”

“What grade are you in?” Joe asked.

“First. Rami, don’t eat that,” Aaron quickly took the piece of LEGO away.

“Hmph,” Rami pouted, tapping Gwilym, “Wanna pet kitties.”

“I’ll take him,” Ben offered, taking Rami’s hand.

“Rami’s Egyptian,” Gwilym explained to Aaron, “he really loves cats.”

”Oh. Do you guys have cats?” he asked.

“One. And a dog, plus a hamster and an axlotl.”

“What’s an axlotl?”

“It’s a cute little lizard that lives in water,” Joe said, “you can see it when you come over.”

“Okay. When is that?”

”Uncle Jim, Freddie, and Deaky usually come over on Sundays for dinner,” Gwilym pointed out a piece to Joe, “you’ll probably see him then.”

They built for a while longer, until Joe and Gwilym finally got called down by their dads.

“Have a good time?” Brian asked.”

“Yeah! Aaron’s nice,” Joe told him.

“I’m glad. We’ll see you tomorrow, dinner at yours?” Jim asked.

“You know it,” Roger nodded, high-fiving Aaron.

“Bye!” he cried, waving.

“See you tomorrow, Aaron,” Brian waved back, leading his family out to their car.

”Was it as bad as you thought it’d be?” Freddie teased.

”No, Daddy, I like them a lot!” Aaron grinned, “Joe’s only one year older than me!”

”That’s very true,” Jim smiled, “I’m sure you two are going to be great friends.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Bella!
> 
> Quick suggestion maybe the boys are staying with their uncles and one gets a nightmare and everyones soft???
> 
> This was kinda difficult, but very fun!!!

“Thanks again for looking after the boys,” Brian said, pulling his coat on.

“It’s our pleasure, Brian,” Jim waved him off, “you two deserve a date night.”

“Plus, Aaron’s been so excited to play with Joe, it’s really a win-win situation,” Freddie added.

“Okay. Remember, Rami needs his cat to sleep with and he goes to bed in half an hour, Ben needs to take his pills before bed, and Gwilym will probably try to help you with breakfast,” Roger fretted, “Joe needs to be in bed by ten. Maybe we should just stay home...”

“No, darling, too late!” Freddie laughed, pushing them out the door, “Go! We’ll be fine!”

They finally left, causing Freddie to turn to his husband.

“You’d think they were leaving for a month!”

“Whatever,” Jim grinned, “where are the boys?”

“Rami’s playing with the cats, Ben’s texting Lee, and Joe and Aaron are doing a puzzle with Uncle Deaky,” Gwilym said, shuffling his feet.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Jim asked the twelve year old.

“Um...” Gwilym thought about it, “can we watch a movie?”

“Of course!” Freddie nodded, “you two do that, I’m going to go make sure Rami’s okay.”

He walked upstairs, looking for the small Egyptian.

“Rami?” he called.

“I’m here, Uncle Freddie!” a tiny voice yelled.

“Hello, there, darling,” Freddie kneeled next to him, scratching Romeo’s head as he purred, “how are you doing?”

“I like kitties,” Rami said, patting Lily.

“Me too,” the man agreed.

“I miss Sushi.”

“I know, darling, but guess what?”

“What?” his little hazel eyes asked.

“You’ll have so much fun tonight, you’ll forget about her! And then you’ll see her tomorrow!” he teased.

“What are we doing tonight?” Rami asked, crawling into his lap.

“Well, Gwilym and Jim are starting a movie now,” Freddie said, “wanna go watch it with them?”

“No,” Rami shook his head, “Daddy says I have to go to bed early.”

“It’s only seven o’clock, though,” Freddie pointed out.

“I’m three.”

“Okay, fine, sleep works too,” Freddie nodded, “do you need help getting ready?”

“Yes please.”

Rami managed to brush his teeth without too much trouble, and Freddie helped get any toothpaste off his face before assisting him into a pair of soft blue and white flannel pajamas.

Together they walked down to one of the spare rooms. Tonight would be Rami’s first time sleeping in a room alone, because Joe begged to be allowed to sleep in Aaron’s rooms, and Gwilym wouldn’t be bothered by Ben staying up late reading or on his phone, so they were sharing a room, which left Rami alone.

“What story, darling?” Freddie gestured to the books they had.

“Jack and the Beanstalk, please!” Rami said, snuggling under the covers with his plush cat.

Freddie began to read, doing different voices for each character. He got to the part where Jack stole the hen that lay golden eggs before Rami fell asleep.

“Sleep well, dear,” he crept out and went downstairs, where Joe, Aaron, and John were finishing up their puzzle while Gwilym and Jim watched Beauty and the Beast. Ben sat on the couch, on his phone.

“Look, Daddy, we’re almost done!” Aaron announced proudly.

“Very nice, darling,” Freddie said, ruffling his dark hair, “Rami’s in bed. What are you up to, Ben?”

“Lee is having a breakdown and I’m helping them through it,” it was said so casually, Freddie and Jim almost glazed over it.

“Are they okay?” John asked, frowning.

“Just a panic attack,” Ben smiled at his uncles, “they’ll be okay in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Jim nodded, “if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“This happens at least once a week,” Gwilym assured them, turning back to the movie.

Ben continued to text until the movie was over.

“They’re heading to bed now,” he told them, “panic attacks make them tired.”

“Okay, well, Joe and Aaron, you need to be in bed in an hour. Would you guys like to play a board game?” Jim suggested.

“Yeah!” Aaron said.

“What game?” The quiet man opened the cupboard.

“Candyland?” Joe asked.

“Sounds good, darling.”

They set it up, leaving Freddie, John, and Ben to sit out and watch because there wasn’t enough pieces.

Gwilym ended up winning twice, before Aaron managed to snatch a victory at the end.

“Time for bed!” Jim said, helping Aaron up, “you boys go get ready, we’ll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight.”

Gwilym and Ben helped them clean up before they too said they were going to bed.

“Can I help with breakfast in the morning?” Gwilym asked.

“For sure, dear,” Freddie said, tucking the game back into it’s spot, “don’t forget to take your pill, Ben.”

“I’m going to head to bed too,” John told them, “have a good night.”

“You too, Deaky.”

Jim pressed a kiss to Freddie’s lips before heading upstairs after his son and nephews.

“Goodnight, my darlings,” Jim tucked the blankets around the two boys on the air mattress.

“Goodnight Dad.”

“Goodnight Uncle Jim.”

“See you in the morning,” Jim turned off the light and went into the room he shared with Freddie.

“Well, my love?”

“They’re not going to sleep for another hour,” Jim shook his head, already hearing giggling.

“Oh well,” Freddie smiled, “goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight Freddie.”

A scream in the middle of the night woke John up. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and ran upstairs.

Sobbing was coming from Rami’s bedroom. John entered.

“Rami?” he whispered, turning on the lights, “what’s wrong?”

“Want Daddy! Want Papa!” the toddler cried, clutching his stuffie to his chest.

Ben appeared in the doorway.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nightmare, I think,” John sat down on the bed and pulled Rami into his lap.

“I’m going to get him some water,” Ben said.

“Shh, baby, calm down,” John bounced him, “it’s okay, Daddy and Papa will here in the morning.”

“Deaky?” Freddie rubbed his eyes, before gasping when he saw Rami, “Oh, Rami, darling, what’s wrong?”

“Want Daddy and Papa!” Rami wailed, clutching John’s shirt like a lifeline.

“Well, they’re not here right now, sweetie, but is there anything we could do to make you feel better?” Freddie asked.

“Mhm.”

“What is it, baby?” John wiped the tears from the three year old’s eyes.

“Wanna sleep with you,” Rami said.

“Is that it?” Freddie smiled, “that can be arranged.”

Ben returned with a sippycup filled with water.

“Here you go, buddy,” he passed it to his little brother.

“Thank you,” Rami said.

Freddie picked up the small boy and carried him back to his room.

“Everything okay?” Jim asked.

“Just a bad dream,” Freddie said, “he’s going to sleep with us for tonight.”

“Sounds good,” the Irish man said, “goodnight, Rami.”

“Night, Uncle Jim. ‘Night Uncle Freddie.”

”Sleep tight, darling.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from Sarah! 
> 
> A quick request if that's ok: maybe have Rami and/or Aaron want to start ballet lessons after watching ballet with Freddie.
> 
> This took a while, but I had a blast doing it! As requested from a particularly rude anon, a straight couple!

“How’d you like it, Ary?” Freddie asked as they exited the ballet, Aaron swinging between Freddie and Jim’s hands.

“Daddy, that was so cool!” Aaron said, “can I do ballet, Daddy?”

“Um, sure, darling, I don’t see why not,” Freddie grinned, looking over at Jim excitedly, who smiled back.

When they had decided to take Aaron to see the Sleeping Beauty ballet, no one had thought it was a good idea.

John was worried Aaron would get overwhelmed and they’d have to leave, so he offered to babysit, but Aaron had already been told he could go, and Freddie and Jim would rather leave early than break Aaron’s little heart.

Mary told them he would be bored the entire time. Freddie told her that Aaron wasn’t like other kids.

The man who sold them their tickets looked them up and down and snorted.

“If he causes any problems, we’ll have to get you to leave,” he had said, “rules are rules.”

Freddie’s shoulders had tensed up. “Our son will be a perfect angel. Good day, sir.”

And he had. Aaron had loved it, watching attentively the entire time. He hummed along to the music quietly and clapped loudly when everyone else did. He got compliments from old women during the intermission and smiled shyly, hiding behind Jim.

“I will sign you up for lessons when we get home, my little prince,” Jim promised, kissing the top of his head, “if that’s what you want.”

“I do! Thanks Dad!” Aaron had beamed, and that was enough.

The day had come. Freddie helped Aaron into his leotard and a white shirt and made sure his bag had a water bottle and ballet slippers.

“Ready, baby?” Jim asked, “good luck. Daddy’s gonna be there the whole time, okay, so you have so much fun.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Aaron ran out to the car and buckled himself up.

“See you in an hour, my love,” Freddie followed their son.

As they drove, Aaron chattered about what it was going to be like and how good he was going to get.

“You’ll be amazing, darling, much better than I could ever be,” his dad agreed.

“You can dance, Daddy,” Aaron pointed out.

“Well, thank you, but I can’t dance well, dearie,” Freddie looked back at him.

“Dad thinks you dance well,” Aaron said, “he told me.”

“Your dad likes how I dance, but I don’t do it well, babe.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

They entered the dance school, holding hands.

“This is Aaron McCusker-Mercury, for five-to-seven year old ballet,” Freddie said to the lady at the desk.

“Hello, Aaron,” the lady smiled, “go down the hall to Studio 3. Your teacher is already there.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said, shyly.

Freddie led him down the hall and opened the door.

“Why, hello!” a young lady with beautiful brown skin and long dreadlocks, “you must be Aaron!”

“How did you know?” Aaron asked, keeping close to Freddie’s side.

“There’s only one boy in this class,” she told him, reaching out her hand, “my name is Miss Jeanne, or just Jeanne.”

“Hello, Jeanne,” Freddie shook her hand, “Aaron’s a bit nervous, but a few weeks ago me and my husband took him to the ballet, and he loved it.”

“Sleeping Beauty?” Jeanne guessed.

“Yeah!” Aaron brightened up.

“I saw that too. Very cool, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, well, you can get your slippers on and have a seat on the floor,” she told the six-year-old, “Mr Mercury, you can take a seat on one of the chairs over there.”

“Thank you, Miss Jeanne,” the man smiled, hugging Aaron.

Little girls filed in with their parents. Jeanne greeted some of them as a returning student, some as brand new.

“Miss Jeanne, that’s a boy!” one of them cried, making Aaron blush and Freddie tense up.

“Yes, that’s Aaron, Amanda,” Jeanne smiled, “he’s in your class this year.”

“Oh, okay,” Amanda nodded, “hello, Aaron, I’m Amanda.”

“Hi,” Aaron bit his lip nervously, “I like your tutu.”

“Thanks!” She twirled, “My mommy bought it for me.”

Freddie smiled at the interaction until he felt a nudge at his shoulder.

“That poor child, huh?” The woman said, gesturing to Aaron.

“Why?” Freddie frowned, praying to Allah that it wasn’t what he thought it was going to be.

“Well, I’d certainly never let my son do ballet,” she said, turning to her husband, “right, honey?”

“Right. Mike wouldn’t even suggest it, he knows I’d beat his ass,” the man agreed.

“What’s wrong with a boy doing ballet?” Freddie tried to calm his beating heart as the kids began to introduce themselves.

“It’s gay. Just that poor boy. Must have horrible parents,” the woman told him, “maybe we could get him some help.”

“Ma’am,” Freddie said, very quietly, “that’s my child. Stop talking shit about him, please and thank you.”

“You let him do ballet?” The woman asked loudly.

Aaron looked over, worriedly. Freddie forced a reassuring smile and waved.

“What are you, gay?” The woman’s husband questioned.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Freddie informed them, “not that that has anything to do with me allowing my son to do ballet.”

“Unbelievable,” the woman and her husband stood up and walked to find a different chair. Freddie shook his head, trying not to cry.

“First position!” Jeanne called. “Second position!”

Aaron seemed to be doing very well for his first day.

“No, Aaron, point your toe more,” the little girl named Amanda instructed.

“Thank you!” Aaron grinned sheepishly.

It wasn’t long before the class was finished. Aaron ran over, holding Amanda’s hand.

“Daddy, this is Amanda!” he told him excited, “she’s six too!”

“Very nice to meet you, Amanda!” Freddie shook her small hand, “how long have you been dancing?”

“Since I was four,” Amanda said.

“Wow! I’m sure you’re a very good dancer than, right?”

“Yes!”

“Well, Dad’s waiting for us at home, Ary. Say goodbye,” Freddie wanted to leave before the homophobic couple came back.

“Okay. Bye, Mandy!” Aaron waved, “Can I hug you?”

“Yeah!” They hugged, and Freddie hurried out.

“Daddy?” Aaron asked, as Freddie buckled him into his car seat.

“Yes, darling?”

“Were those people mean to you?” the little boy chewed on his finger nail.

“That’s not for you to worry about, dear,” Freddie shook his head, driving away, “how was it?”

“So much fun! I’m gonna show you and Dad when we get home!” Aaron said.

“Sounds amazing.”

Jim greeted them at the door.

“Was it fun, baby?” he asked, pulling his son into a hug.

“Yeah! I made a new friend named Amanda, and she helps me and the teacher’s name is Jeanne, and she’s really pretty and-and...” Aaron ranted.

“Breathe, darling,” Freddie reminded him, “you can show us your moves after we eat lunch.”

“Thanks Daddy! Thanks Dad!”

“You’re welcome, Ary.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From SmittyJaws and spaghetti
> 
> god I would die of happiness if you wrote something that’s like, set a long time ago with lil Ben?? Like lil tiny five-year-old Ben??? He has the face of an actual angel and I love him
> 
> I need more “John being a good uncle” in my life :3
> 
> Please send me more requests I am running out!!!!

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Ben giggled, bouncing on the bed.

“Come here you little monster!” Brian smiled at his older son, grabbing his small body and pulling him into his lap.

“Daddy, when are we goin’ to the zoo?” he asked.

“When Papa and Gwilym get up, honey,” Brian told him, picking him up and carrying him downstairs, “how about we start breakfast in the mean time?”

“Pancakes?”

“I don’t see why not,” Brian sat him on the counter, “sit there and don’t move while I get the ingredients, okay, sweets?”

Ben nodded, kicking his feet.

“We’re gonna see lions and tigers and camels and bears today, right, Daddy?” he asked excitedly.

“That’s right, Benjamin. And you know what else?” his father mixed the strawberries and chocolate chips into the batter.

“What, Daddy?”

“Uncle Deaky’s coming with us!” Brian dropped the first cup of batter into the frying pan.

“Yay! Uncle Deaky!” Ben grinned, shoving a loose strawberry slice into his mouth, “what about Uncle Freddie?”

Brian shook his head. “Uncle Freddie has a date today, sweetheart. He couldn’t cancel so last minute, but he promises to come by tomorrow, so you can tell him all about it.”

“Okay!”

Brian helped Ben down and set the first couple pancakes on a plate in front of him, just as Roger carried a yawning Gwilym into the kitchen.

“Good morning, my love,” Roger kissed Brian’s cheek.

“Good morning, Rog. Good morning, Gwilym.”

“Hungry, Papa,” the two year old told Roger.

“I know, bud, Daddy’s just finishing your breakfast. Why don’t you sit with Ben?”

“Ben!” Gwilym whipped around in Roger’s arms and squealed, “Ben!”

“‘Morning, Gwilly!” Ben waved, “guess what? We’re going to the zoo with Uncle Deaky today!”

“Zoo!” Gwilym shouted as he was put into his high chair and a plate of cut up pancake was put in front of him.

“That’s right, love,” Brian smiled at his biological son as he fed him some pancake. It had been a little more than a year since Chrissie had left him on the doorstep, as cliche as that was, and Roger and Brian had both gladly acceptedthe fact that they had another child.

“Hello?” The sounds of John’s voice echoed through the house.

“Uncle Deaky!” Ben ran to hug his uncle, “we have pancakes!”

“Very nice, buddy,” John hugged his nephew back, smiling up at two of his best friends.

“Come on back into the kitchen, Benny, you and Gwilym have to finish your breakfast before we can go to the zoo,” Brian instructed, piling the extra pancakes onto another plate, “Wanna pancake, Deaky?”

“Just a cup of coffee, please,” John said, booping Gwilym’s nose, making him giggle.

“For sure. How do you like it?” Roger poured three mugs of the magical bean juice.

“A bit of milk and sugar, please.”

“Uncle Deaky,” Gwilym said, “what’s your favorite animal?”

“Gee, Gwilly, I don’t know,” John smiled as he sipped his coffee, “I like the monkeys. What do you like?”

“Lizards!” The toddler cheered, as Brian wiped his face free of chocolate and strawberry juice.

“I wanna see the bears!” Ben told John, “they’re big!”

“Very true.”

They loaded up the car with Gwilym’s stroller, water bottles, snacks, and hats.

“Let’s go, Daddy, c’mon!” Ben pulled Brian outside.

“Are you okay with sitting in the back with the boys, Deaks?” Brian asked, clipping both of his sons in.

“Shouldn’t Roger sit in the back?” John teased, “he’s the smallest.”

“Deacon, don’t make me cuss in front of my children,” Roger sighed, getting in the passenger side as John climbed into the back.

“Papa, what’s cuss?” Ben asked, kicking his feet.

“They’re not nice words, buddy, that we don’t use,” Roger glared at John.

“Like stupid?” the four year old asked.

“Exactly, you got it buddy. We don’t say those words.”

“Okay!” The rest of the drive was filled with Ben humming along to the children’s CD, and Brian silently cursing John and Roger.

They saw elephants, the lizard house, tigers, lions, monkeys, and bears, before coming to the pony rides at the very end.

“Daddy, can we go?” Ben begged, “we’ve been really good!”

“Baby, I’ll get sick, maybe Papa could take you?”

“Bri, I’m terrified of horses!”

“I’ll take them,” John offered, “no problem.”

“Thanks, Deaks,” Roger breathed out a sigh of relief.

Gwilym sat in front of Ben, who sat in front of John.

“Wow, Uncle John, we’re up so high!” Ben gasped.

“High,” Gwilym agreed.

Ten minutes later, when they circled back around the long path, Gwilym was ready to pass out.

“Sleepy, Daddy,” he mumbled, reaching for Brian.

“You can go to sleep now, baby,” he tucked him into the stroller.

“Time to go, Ben?” Roger asked.

“Yeah,” Ben nodded, grabbing his hand, “thanks for coming with us, Uncle Deaky!”

“Thank you for letting me come, Benny. I had a nice time,” John smiled at the small boy.

“Can you stay for dinner?” Ben asked.

John looked up at Roger and Brian, who nodded. “Nothing would make me happier, buddy.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From SmittyJaws!
> 
> I’d love to see a story about when they adopted Joe/why and how he became part of the family.
> 
> So, yes, Ben is Roger’s bio kid, Gwilym is Brian’s, and Joe and Rami are adopted.

Brian sighed as his seven year old bounced around the plain room with his toy plane.

“Benny, you gotta sit still,” Roger told him, patting the seat next to him, “the baby’s going to be here soon and he needs quiet. Plus, your Daddy’s going to have a nervous breakdown.”

“Don’t be nervous, Daddy!” Ben urged, “the baby’s gonna be nice!”

“I’m not nervous, honey, Papa’s just being a meanie,” Brian rolled his eyes at his husband, who giggled.

“Why are we getting a baby, Daddy?” Gwilym asked, big blue eyes looking up to him.

“Well, Gwil, you wanted a little brother, Ben wants another brother, and me and Papa want another kid,” Brian smiled, petting his hair, “so we’re adopting a baby.”

“What’s his name?” Ben asked, bouncing in his seat. He was trying his best to sit still, but he was excited! He got another little brother today! Gwilym and him were going to share a room, just like a sleepover, and they could teach the baby how to play games!

“His name is Joe, buddy,” Roger hugged his biological son to his side happily, “he’s very little, only a few days old, and his mommy is very happy that we’re taking him home.”

“Okay, Papa,” Ben nodded, bouncing in his seat excitedly, “why doesn’t she want him?”

“Well...”

The door opened. A young girl, barely older than sixteen, walked in. She held a small bundle of blue blankets with a tuff of blond hair at the top. She was followed by a black haired social worker holding a clipboard.

“Hi, you must be Brian and Roger May-Taylor,” the social worker shook their hands, “this is Rebecca Mazzello, mother of Joe.”

“Hello, Rebecca,” Brian smiled, “I’m Brian, this is Roger, and these are our sons, Ben and Gwilym.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rebecca said shyly, sitting down. The sight of the children made her feel ill. She was young enough to be these kid’s older sister. And her son would be their brother.

“Now, Joe has a bit of separation anxiety, so this might take a bit of time,” The social worker said.

Rebecca handed the baby to Roger, who looked like he might melt. Joe’s big eyes looked up at him, yawning. There was silence as Joe made himself comfortable in the man’s arms.

“Now, is this your first adoption?”

“Yes, um, Ben’s Roger’s bio kid, and Gwilym is mine, but they’ve both lived with us almost since birth,” Brian said.

“Okay, well, he seems to like you, Roger. That’s weird. Joe hasn’t been this calm with any of the nurses or doctors,” Rebecca said, biting her lip.

“He’s so cute, Papa,” Gwilym said.

“Hi, Joey,” Ben breathed, “I’m Ben.”

“Are you ready to sign the papers, Rog?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” the blond man handed the baby to Brian, wiping his eyes.

“Hello, Joe,” Brian cooed.

Rebecca had tears in her eyes as the signatures were signed.

“I’m so happy he’s going to a good home,” she choked.

“We’re going to treasure him,” Brian promised.

“Go home, Daddy?” Gwilym asked, staring at Joe’s sleeping form.

“Yes, sweetie, we’re going home.”

Rebecca said goodbye to Joe, tears slipping down her cheeks as she left.

“This was a hard decision for her,” the social worker said, “but she’s only sixteen and the father broke up with her, so this was the only option her family was okay with, other than abortion.”

“We get it,” Brian tucked Joe into the carrier they had brought, “Thank you so much. We are very glad she decided against abortion.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr May-Taylor,” she replied, passing both of the older boys a lollipop, “good luck.”

“Let’s go home, boys,” Roger grabbed their hands as Brian carried Joe.

“Can the baby play with us, Daddy?” Gwilym asked, swinging his arms.

“Not for a while, sweetheart. He needs to grow a bit first,” Brian laughed, “you can play with him, but you need to be gentle with him. He’s going to be delicate for a little while.”

“We have to protect him!” Ben declared, repeating what Brian and Roger has told him when Gwilym came to live with them, “right, Papa?”

“That’s right, Ben,” Roger nodded, helping Gwilym into his car seat, “you protect your brothers.”

Ben and Gwilym stared at Joe the entire ride home. Joe stayed asleep, barely even moving from under the blankets.

“Gwilym do you remember what I told you before we came?” Brian asked.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“What did I say?”

“That even though Daddy and Papa love Joe very much, you still love me and Ben!” Gwilym said, proud to have remembered, “but he’s little and needs a lot of attention!”

“I’m going to go change him into some better clothes, can you start on lunch, Rog?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, for sure,” Roger agreed, pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“I think I like being a big brother, Papa,” Gwilym told Brian as he started on the macaroni and cheese.

“That’s good, buddy,” Roger smiled, “I’m very glad.”

“Will Uncle Freddie and Uncle Jim adopt a baby too?” Ben asked.

“Bud, they aren’t even married yet!” the blond man exclaimed, “if they adopt, it won’t be for a while.”

“I love Joey, Ben,” Gwilym said.

“I know, Gwilly,” Ben hugged his younger brother, “I love him too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rule! I will be posting one chapter a day! I love you, Darlings!
> 
> I can’t remember who requested this, so sorry
> 
> Anyway, it’s John taking the May-Taylor boys to the park!!

“Ben, Ben, Ben! Gwilym, Gwilym!” Joe screamed, “Uncle Deaky’s here to take us to the park!”

“Ughh, Joey, go away,” Ben groaned, covering his head with a pillow, “I’m still sleeping!”

“Humph!” Joe pouted, turning to his other older brother, “Gwilym, get up!”

“I’m up, Joe,” he sighed, stretching, “go get Dad, he’ll get Ben up.”

“Daddy and Papa already left,” the second-grader whined.

“Joe?” John asked, poking his head into the bedroom, “‘morning, Gwilym. Good morning, Ben.”

“Hey,” Gwilym got up, pulling on a T-shirt and a pair of sweats, “are we going to the park?”

“Once everyone is dressed and ready to go,” John nodded, turning to Ben, “time to get up, Benny-Boy.”

“Too early to get out of bed, Uncle Deaky,” Ben said from under his pillow.

“Maybe,” John cracked a grin, “but, seeing as it’s almost noon, I thought we could go to the park for lunch.”

Joe brightened. “Really?”

“Only if your brother gets out of bed.”

“Ben!”

“Fine!” Ben sat up, cracking his back, “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“Thank you. Let’s go get Rami ready, Joey,” John said, smiling.

“Uncle Deaky!” Ben hollered.

“Yeah?” The man asked.

“You owe me fries.”

“Okay, Ben.”

Rami was dressed and ready to go ten minutes after Ben got his shoes on. John clipped him into a stroller and they started down the street to the park. There was a canteen in the park that sold amazing fries, plus burgers and hot dogs in the summer seasons.

“Uncle Deaky, can we go on the swings?” Rami asked, sucking on his thumb.

“After lunch, love,” John said, pushing the stroller up to a table.

“I’ll go get it with Gwilym. Can you watch them, Ben?”

“For sure, Uncle Deaky,” Ben nodded, “I want fries and a burger please. With a Coke.”

“I wanna hot dog and a root beer, please!” Joe requested, making silly faces to make Rami giggle.

“What about you, Rami-Lami?” John asked.

“Burger please!” John had packed sippycups of water and juice for him, as Brian and Roger insisted on waiting until Rami was four to start on soda.

“Okay, love,” John smiled, “Come on, Gwilym.”

Rami squirmed out of his stroller and pulled himself up on the table.

“Be careful, Rams,” Ben warned him, moving to sit next to him so he could catch his little brother if he fell.

“Thirsty, Benny,” Rami told him.

“I’ll get a sippycup for you!” Joe passed him one as John and Gwilym returned with food.

“Rami, love, let me help you,” John said, cutting the burger into pieces, “you don’t have to finish it if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you!”

They ate in silence, until Rami pushed his away, about half the burger finished.

“Don’t want anymore!” he told John, sucking on his sippycup, “swings now?”

“Yeah, Rami, we can go on the swings now,” the adult threw out the foil as Rami ran to the swings, Joe not far behind him.

“Push me, Uncle Deaky, push me!” Rami begged.

“Okay, babe, I’ll push you,” John began to push the toddler.

“I can push myself, Uncle Deaky, look!” Joe said, kicking his legs to get himself higher.

“Very nice, Joey,” John smiled. Gwilym and Ben sat on the swings, Ben going on his phone, and Gwilym actually swinging.

“How’s Lee, Ben?”

“They’re good. They’re at their grandparents and hiding under the stairs while eating bread,” Ben replied, texting.

“Mood,” Gwilym said, swinging sideways. A bat to the arm from Ben made him straighten out the swing.

“Rami, don’t lean back, baby, you’ll fall,” John said. Rami adjusted himself, before John pushed him again and he squealed happily.

“Uncle Deaky, are you ever going to get married?” Gwilym asked.

“No, bud, I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Joe asked, skidding to a halt on the pebbles.

“Well, kiddos, I’m asexual,” John told them. Ben and Gwilym nodded, going back to their activities, but Joe frowned.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“I don’t love people like your dads do,” his uncle said, “I love you boys and your dads like family, but I don’t want a partner.”

“Oh,” Joe nodded, “okay!”

John checked his watch.

“Well, boys, I think we have time for ice cream before we go home. What do you think?”

“Yes please!” Rami cried, as John helped him off the swing.

“I’d like that,” Gwilym agreed.

“Okay, let’s go!” As John held Rami and Joe’s hand, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. These were his kids too, no matter what the government said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina wanted this, but I love Lee too much, so maybe they weren’t his first partner?
> 
> I would love to see how Brian and Rog would react if Ben was going through his first break up. As much as I love Lee I would love to see my two soft dads comforting our angel Ben
> 
> Kinda short, but very fluffy!
> 
> Ben is 12  
> Gwilym is 10  
> Joe is 5

Ben stormed through the front door, slamming it, throwing his backpack to the ground and running upstairs to his room as soon as he got home from school with Gwilym.

Brian and Roger looked up at each other worriedly. Ben was such a happy kid, what could cause him to be so upset?

“Gwilym, buddy?” Roger called to his middle son.

“Yeah, Pops?”

“What’s wrong with Ben?” Brian asked, coming into the living room with his husband.

“I dunno, Dad. He’s been upset since before he picked me up from school. He won’t talk to me about anything,” Gwilym shrugged, sitting down to play Ironman, Captain America, and Spider-Man LEGO with Joe.

Brian frowned at Roger.

“I’ll go check, my love,” the shorter man promised, “Don’t you worry.”

He went up the stairs, anxiety plaguing his mind. Ben didn’t get upset easily, he had to be really hurting to not even talk to his younger brother.

“Ben?” Roger called softly, “Benjamin, can I come in?”

“No! Go away!” Ben sounded like he was sobbing his eyes out, which broke Roger’s heart.

“Please?”

When there wasn’t a response, Roger pushed the door open.

Ben lay on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, buddy, what’s wrong?” Roger gasped, kneeling next to his distraught son. When Ben shook his head, he sighed. “Ben, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“M-Maya,” his body was wracked with sobs, “she-she broke up with me after school today!”

Roger’s breath caught. Ben had been head over heels for the black-haired girl in his class, and they had been together for a couple months, since Ben had been her date to the Halloween dance. No wonder Ben was so upset.

“Do you want Dad up here with us?” Roger asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Ben sniffed.

“Brian! Get up here!”

Brian ran up the stairs to join Roger on the ground.

“Maya broke up with him.” At Roger’s soft words, a fresh wave of sobs washed over Ben’s form.

“I thought she loved me!” he cried, hugging his pillow as he sobbed.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Brian hushed, pulling Ben into a hug, “is there anything that would make it better?”

“No! It hurts so bad, Dad!” Ben told him, tucking his head into the crook of Brian’s shoulder.

“I know, I know. Break ups are bad like that,” Brian sighed, rubbing his back, “but it’ll go away.”

Roger sat on the bed with them, his arms wrapped around his son. His beautiful son, who always put his brothers first. Who just had his first heartbreak.

Ben was starting to calm down. The tears had stopped streaming down his face, anyway. He still looked downright miserable.

“Are you sure there’s nothing we could do to make it better?” Roger asked, desperate to make his poor twelve year old son feel better, “Dad could make periogies with sausage, and I would be willing to go get us some peppermint-chocolate swirl ice cream for after dinner, maybe that would make you feel a bit better?”

“Okay,” Ben nodded, wiping his eyes, “can we watch The Avengers after dinner too?”

“Of course, buddy,” Roger said immediately, glancing at Brian, who usually didn’t like watching superhero movies.

“Anything you want,” Brian confirmed. That was such a small price to pay to cheer up their boy, it was an obvious answer.

“Thanks, Pops. Thanks, Dad,” Ben got up, hugging both of his dads tightly, “I’m gonna go apologize to Gwilym for ignoring him now.”

He went downstairs, still rubbing his red, puffy eyes.

“Our poor Benny,” Brian sighed, also getting up to start on the promised and well deserved supper.

“Maya doesn’t deserve him anyway,” Roger smiled, going down to see Ben joining his little brothers, “he’s such a good kid.”

“I know, my love, I know.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma do two a day I’ve been getting so many requests (thank you, Darlings)
> 
> SmittyJaws requested this kinda thing!!

Rebecca almost started to cry as she walked up the steps to the house.

It had been eight years since she’d given her baby up for adoption; eight years since he’d held her hand and stared up at her before she passed him to the men who had adopted him.

They had sent her letters and photos, so many photos, throughout the years as he grew and hit milestones. Rebecca knew about his first step, his first word, how he was doing in school, that he played bass guitar. She even knew about his new little brother, Rami.

But she hadn’t seen him in real life. Today was the day she did.

She knocked on the door, her hands shaking. She was twenty-four now. She had a steady job and was taking classes at the local college. She had a boyfriend who treated her well and loved her, accepted her.

The door opened.

“Rebecca!” Brian smiled at her, “come in, come in!”

“Who’s that, Daddy?” a small, brown-skinned boy asked. Rebecca recognized him as Rami from the photo of the boys at their uncle’s wedding.

“Rebecca Mezzello,” Brian scooped him up, “Joe’s mommy.”

“Hello, Rami,” Rebecca said, gently.

“Joey!” Brian called, passing Rami off to Roger, “someone’s here to see you!”

Rebecca’s breath caught as the eight year old came into her line of sight. He was a healthy weight, not skinny, not fat, and oh, he looked so much like his dad!

“Joe,” his dad said, “this is Rebecca. Your mom.”

Joe looked up at her and ran at her. Rebecca suddenly had a child attached to her waist. She hugged him back.

“Hey, Joey,” she wiped a tear away from her eye, “happy belated birthday.” She handed him a box.

“Thank you!” he let go of her.

“I don’t know what you like, but your Daddy says you like superheroes, so...”

“A cape!” Joe turned to Brian, grinning, “Mama got me a cape!”

Rebecca’s heart melted. He wasn’t even mad at her for leaving him. He called her “Mama”.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Brian told her, “holler if you need anything.”

They sat on the couch together.

“Mama,” Joe said quietly, “why did you give me up?”

Rebecca’s heart stopped. “Well, Joey, I was really young.”

“How young?”

“Sixteen. Your brother, Ben, is fourteen, right?”

“Yeah. He turns fifteen in a few months,” Joe agreed, rubbing the soft material of the cape between his fingers.

“Okay, well, is he ready to be a daddy?” Rebecca asked.

“No! Papa says only adults get to be mommies and daddies!”

“That’s right! I wasn’t an adult, and I wasn’t ready,” Rebecca told him, “I think you were happier here than you could ever be with me, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. I love Daddy and Papa,” Joe said, “And my brothers!”

Rebecca smiled gently at her son. No. This wasn’t her son, as far as he was concerned. He might have been carried by her, but Brian and Roger raised him.

“How do you want this to go?” She asked, “I can come by once a week to hang out with you, what do you want?”

Joe leaned against the couch. “Um...” he thought, “maybe once every two weeks?”

“Whatever you want.”

Joe nodded eagerly, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

“Mama says she’ll come back every two weeks, Daddy!” he shouted excitedly.

“That’s very nice, love,” Brian smiled at Rebecca.

“Okay, well, Joey, I have to go now. Your dads know how to reach me, okay?” She bent down to hug him again, “anything you wanna tell me, just phone, okay?”

“Okay,” Joe agreed, waving as she made her exit, “bye, Mama!”

Rebecca made it to her car before she broke into tears.

“What’s wrong, baby?” her boyfriend, Frank, asked, rubbing her back.

“He’s so sweet, Frankie. He forgave me immediately,” she sobbed, “he’s already calling me ‘Mama’.”

“Are you going to see him again?” Frank smiled at his girlfriend.

“Yeah,” Rebecca wiped her eyes, “I gave him my phone number, and I’m going to see him every two week.”

“Sounds like it went pretty well.”

“He’s such a sweet boy, Frankie,” she told him, “my sweet boy.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From love_eyes_lester !!
> 
> Maybe you could do something wjere ben or gwilym is really stressed about school or something and then brian and roger help the through it?
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this one. Poor Gwil. :(

Gwilym sat down at his desk in his room and burst into tears. He hated math, he hated Sciencw, and dammit if he didn’t hate school as a whole in general!

It was Friday, and he had two assignments due on Monday, and it was all just too much! He began to gasp for air. I’m going to have a panic attack. oh no, oh no, it‘s coming, I’m having a panic attack, oh my god, I’m gonna die, help, oh god, please, I can’t breathe. His thoughts were racing through his head too quickly to process.

“Gwil?” Brian asked from the doorway, “Are you okay?”

Gwilym cursed his Dad’s impeccable timing yet again. He needed to be alone, or he was going to have a meltdown. His breathing became quick and shallow as he shook his head. Maybe his Dad’s instincts weren’t so bad after all. He could really use a hand breathing. And maybe a hug too.

“Okay, love, come on, I need you to breathe for me,” Brian pulled him off the chair and helped him get comfortable on the ground, tucking a pillow under his head, “Come on, Gwilly, breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”

Roger had joined them–when had he come in? Who was looking after Rami? What about Joe?

“Breathe! Gwilly, come on, love, you gotta keep breathing!” someone urged.

Gwilym tried, gulping for air, but only making himself panic worse. “Dad!” He cries out, clutching at Roger’s shirt desperately, “Pops!”

“We’re right here, buddy,” Roger soothed.

“You’re doing great, keep breathing,” Brian rubbed his back comfortingly, on the other side of him. It was a Gwilym sandwich. Gwilym giggled hysterically as Roger began to pet and smooth back his hair, hushing him and whispering comfort into his ear.

It took a few minutes before Gwilym’s breathing was back to normal. His face was flushed, covered in tears and sweat. His dads continued to hold him between them. He felt very young and embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the last of the tears fell from his eyes.

“There we go, sweetheart,” Brian smiled at him proudly, “now. You want to tell us what caused that?”

“I’m an idiot,” he replied sullenly.

“You certainly are not!” Roger scolded, “you’ve always done great in school, what’s making you think that now?”

“It’s just,” Gwilym wiped his face on his sleeve, “it’s just a lot of work and it stresses me out.”

“Do you need help?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know, maybe!” Gwilym hated his voice crack, “I suck at science. And math. I’’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Brian asked.

“I’m an embarrassment! Ben never had these problems with science and math!” Gwilym burst out.

“Ben couldn’t spell to save his life, love,” Brian reminded him, “he almost failed grade eight English.”

“And besides, buddy,” Roger whispered, “your dad is an astrophysicist. Why on earth didn’t you just ask for help?”

Gwilym shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. I felt embarrassed.”

“Oh, love, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Brian told him, “I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“Okay, so we’re doing chemistry, but I’m not really sure about...”

Roger interrupted. “I’m not usually one for procrastinating, but let’s go downstairs for some hot chocolate, Yeah?”

“Do we have mini marshmallows?” Gwilym asked, wrapping his long, thin arms around his biological dad’s torso and burying his face in his chest. He breathed in the scent of laundry detergent and coffee, just like Brian always smelled like. He’d smelled like that for as long as Gwilym could remember. It was strangely comforting.

“Yeah, I think so,” Brian said, hugging him back, “we can work on your science homework after dinner.”

“Thanks, Dad. Thanks Pops.” His voice was muffled by Brian’s jumper, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“No problem, Gwil. You’ve never disappointed us before. You could never,” Brian told him, ruffling his hair.

“Really?”

“We’re so proud of you, buddy, you don’t even know,” Roger lead them downstairs for a warm drink.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrien requested this! Your English is impeccable, darling!
> 
> something with the tooth fairy or Santa Claus or ... and Rami believing in it and his brothers playing like they believe too so he feels good
> 
> !!!!!

CHRISTMAS

“Benny, what are you asking Santa for for Christmas?” Rami asked, scratching Sushi’s head as his oldest brother read a book.

“Um,” Ben blanked. Joe had stopped believing when he was nearly seven, but of course Rami, who was only three, would believe in the fake man with a big beard, “I’m not sure yet, Rami. What about you?”

“I wanna toy record player,” Rami said, holding his little black kitten to his chest as Charlie sniffed at her.

“Down, Charlie,” Ben pulled his dog back. She sighed and lay down with her head resting on his back. “That’s pretty cool. Are you gonna write a letter?”

“Can I?” he asked, “will you help me?”

“Uh, sure,” Ben hopped up and grabbed a piece of loose leaf and a pen. Rami sat on the bed.

“Okay,” Ben said, “you tell me what you want me to write and I’ll write it down for you.”

“Dear Santa,” Rami began to narrate, “my name is Rami May-Taylor and I have been...” he broke off, looking at Ben fearfully. “I’ve only been here a little while, what if I wasn’t good enough? I made Daddy and Papa sad a lot.”

“Rami, that’s ridiculous,” Ben told him, “you’ve had a tough year, so I’m sure Santa will understand. What else do you want to write?”

“I have been good all year. I would please like a purple collar for my kitty, Sushi, a toy record player just like Daddy and Papa have, and a new coloring book! Love, Rami Malek May-Taylor.”

“That’s very nice, Rami,” Ben smiled, “let’s go get Dad to help us find an envelope, so we can mail it, okay?”

“Okay! Thanks Ben, you’re the bestest big brother ever!”

“I know.”

EASTER

“Joey, Joey, Joey! Get up!” Rami screeched, shaking his shoulders, “the Easter Bunny came!”

Joe sat up, grinning down at him. Daddy and Papa must have put out chocolate for Rami.

The eight year old got dressed, grabbed Rami’s hand and led him downstairs, passing him one of the cheap baskets they had bought at Pound Land yesterday.

“Okay, so we gotta look for the candy, but we can’t eat any until after breakfast,” Joe stage-whispered.

“Okay,” Rami whispered back.

They searched for a while, before Brian came downstairs.

“Hey, boys, did the Easter Bunny leave you anything?”

“Yeah! Daddy, look!” Rami cried.

Joe bit his lip and nodded at Brian, who winked at him while Rami wasn’t looking.

Relief washed over him. He was a big kid and didn’t believe in the Easter Bunny anymore, Brian and Roger knew that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend he still did for Rami.

The Tooth Fairy

“Gwilym!” Rami shouted, running towards him, “I lost a tooth!”

“Wow, Rami, that’s super cool!” Gwilym nodded, “Are you going to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy?”

“Yeah! Can you help me find a bag so I can keep it clean?”

The tooth was already covered in blood, but Gwilym agreed anyway.

“Okay, here’s a ziplock, do you wanna write anything on it?”

“Just my name,” Rami said, watching as the Sharpie moved across the plastic.

“Okay, now go put it under your pillow, so you don’t forget at bedtime,” Gwilym smiled as Rami ran off. He went to find his dads, who were drinking tea in the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad, uh, Rami lost one of his teeth,” he told them quietly, so Rami wouldn’t hear, “I got him a plastic bag and he’s putting it under his pillow, but just don’t forget to, y’know, replace it with a few pounds.”

“Okay, Thanks Gwil,” Brian said, sipping the hot drink, “it’s nice to know that you and your brother’s pretend to still believe for him.”

“Honestly, Dad, it’s just being a decent human being, if you ask me.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Fabrien again, I love you so much, darling!!
> 
> more stuff with Ben and Lee (btw trans/non binary representation in fanfics is great!!!), I do not really care what exact plot, maybe sth like there’s a family dinner (with all the boys, Bri, Rog, Fred, Deacy and Jim) and Lee is also there cause they are couple now and Ben’s kinda introducing them 
> 
> THIS WAS AMAZING OH MY LORD

Ben fidgeted by the window as he waited for his goyfriend to arrive. Uncle Freddie, Jim and Deaky were in the dining room drinking coffee as they waited for the pasta to be finished.

A car pulled up to the driveway. Ben’s heart sped up as Lee got out, waving to their mom and walking up the path to the door.

“Hey!” They gasped, looking equally as nervous, “You look amazing!”

“Thanks,” Ben was wearing a dress shirt with a nice pair of jeans, “you look nice too.”

Lee twirled their black skirt. “Thank you.”

“Well, let’s get this over with,” he sighed. They clutched his hand.

“It’ll be fine. I love their music, how bad could it be.”

“Really bad.”

“Shut up!” They giggled.

They walked into the kitchen together, causing everyone to look up and go quiet.

“Um, hi,” Lee waved awkwardly, “I’m Lee.”

“My goyfriend,” Ben added, “Lee, that’s my Uncle Freddie and Jim, they’re married, and that’s Uncle Deaky.”

“Nice to meet you, Lee,” John smiled, reaching his hand out, “Ben’s told us a lot about you.”

Everyone sat at the dining room table, with a small pile of pasta each and a bowl of red sauce in the middle with baguette. Gwilym, Joe, Aaron, and Rami smothered their giggles in spaghetti as Ben and Lee’s faces flushed.

“Would you like tomato sauce, Lee?” Roger asked.

“I’m allergic to tomatoes, but thank you,” they said, smiling.

“Any type of sauce?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay...”

“They like butter on their pasta, Dad,” Ben broke in.

“No, problem, Jim and Aaron don’t like sauce on their pasta either,” he grabbed the dish.

“So, Lee,” Freddie said, wiping his lips carefully so his makeup wouldn’t rub off, “what do you do for fun?”

“I like to act and sing,” Lee spread a bit of butter on their food and took a bite, “I’m playing Josie in Elf the Musical at our school.”

“Very nice,” Jim smiled as the nonbinary teen squeezed their boyfriend’s hand.

“I like to sing too. Play any instruments?”

“Yes, I, uh, I play piano,” Lee told him.

“I do too!” Rami cried, “Uncle Freddie’s teaching me!”

Lee smiled at the adorable toddler. “That’s super cool, Rami. Maybe you could show me after dinner?”

“Yeah! Can I, Ben?”

“Lee’s staying for tea after dinner,” Roger broke in, “you two can play for us.”

Ben blushed, smiling.

“Lee writes too,” he said, proudly, “she’s been helping me with some of my stories.”

“You’re good,” Lee pointed out, “you just like rules too much.”

Brian and Roger smiled as their son and his goyfriend discussed writing with John, Freddie and Jim.

Once they were done, Gwilym went to watch TV in the basement, Aaron and Joe ran off to play LEGO, while the rest of them migrated to the living room. Lee sat down at the piano with Rami next to them.

“What song do you know?” They asked kindly.

“I know Hot Crossed Buns!” he told them excitedly.

“That’s a good one, do you wanna show me that?”

As Rami began to play, John talked to Ben.

“She’s a nice girl,” he said, patting him on the back.

“They’re not a girl, Uncle Deaky,” Ben corrected, “they use they/them pronouns.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Ben, buddy,” John apologized, smiling and clapping for his youngest nephew.

As Lee began to play a piece by Mozart, Brian served tea and biscuits.

“Ben told me you like peppermint tea, right?” Roger asked, passing a cup to them.

“Yes, sir,” Lee sipped the tea, “my dad makes it whenever I go to his house and we talk about our days.”

“That’s very nice. I prefer Earl Grey, but Freddie calls me boring,” Jim rolled his eyes at his husband.

“It’s the plainest type of tea, darling!” Freddie pointed out, “why Earl Grey, when you could have honey and lemon?”

“Just to annoy you, my love.”

Ben sat next to Lee as they laughed at his uncle’s antics.

“I told you it’d go fine,” they said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ben’s cheeks turned pink again.

“Well, I better go get Aaron. He has a ballet recital tomorrow morning and he needs his sleep,” Jim said, getting up.

Lee and Ben went up to Ben and Gwilym’s room and sat together on his bed, in silence for a few minutes before Lee turned to him.

“I like your family a lot,” they said, tucking their hair behind their ear, “but you know what I love?”

“What?” Ben asked, pressing his forehead to their’s.

“You. I love you, Ben,” Lee pressed another kiss, this time to his lips.

Ben’s eyes went wide.

“I love you too,” he mumbled against their lips.

A cough came from the doorway. Freddie, Jim, and John stood their. John was hiding a smile, Jim was shaking his head and Freddie was grinning.

“Just came to say goodnight before we head out,” John said.

“Sorry to interrupt, darling, but next time, do it in a room that you don’t share with your younger brother,” Freddie advised, as Jim dragged him away.

“It was nice meeting you, Lee!” the Irish man called.

“You too!” Lee’s brown skin had a faint tinge to it.

“We should head downstairs, or my Pops is gonna throw condoms at me later,” Ben told them.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” Lee teased as they went back downstairs.

Brian smiled as they entered the kitchen.

“Do you need a ride home, Lee?” he asked.

“No, thank you, my mom should be here any minute now, sir.”

“Please, call me Brian. You’re Ben’s partner, it’s only right.”

“That goes for me too!” Roger yelled from another room.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“That’ll be her,” Lee said. They put on their shoes.

Ben pressed one last kiss to their lips before they ran out to the car.

“Pops!” he yelled, “I’m gonna marry that little dork!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrien again!
> 
> Aaron and/or Rami being happy cause they have a real home again and sharing that with their dads, making them happy

Rami sat happily on Brian’s lap with a sippycup of apple juice as his curly-haired father worked on his university essay. It was a nice, sunny Thursday afternoon in October, just a couple weeks after Rami had been officially adopted, and Rami had finally seemed to be truly comfortable with his new home and family.

“Daddy?” he said, playing his Brian’s curly hair.

“Yeah, Rami?” Brian asked, stopping his typing to look down at his youngest son, “do you need anything?”

“No, I just wanted to say thank you for adopting me.” And just like that, Rami turned around and continued to suck on his apple juice as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Brian raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “Well, I was very happy to have you as my permanent son, Rami, baby, but you don’t have to thank me. Why the sudden expression of gratitude?”

“I know, Daddy,” Rami assured him, “it’s just nice having a home again. Plus, I get two daddies this time!”

Brian’s heart warmed at him, saving the document and standing up.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Rami asked, grabbing onto his neck.

“I think we could use a break, don’t you think?” Brian smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Well, what would you like to do?” Brian asked.

“Can we color together?” Rami asked, pointing to his animal coloring book.

“Yes, love, whatever you want.” They set to work, coloring blue birds and orange tigers and green frogs.

Rami leaned his little head against Brian and sighed as he colored a cat with a purple crayon.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Brian whispered, “more than anything else in the world.”

Saturday’s were family movie nights in the Mercury household. This particular February night, Aaron had shyly chosen Beauty and the Beast.

Freddie lay with his head in Jim’s lap, Aaron leaning against Jim’s shoulders, a big, warm blanket covering all of them.

Freddie and Aaron sang along to the songs, but Aaron began to fall asleep around the same time as the villagers began to storm the Beast’s castle.

“I’ll put him to bed,” Jim offered, picking up his six year old.

“Be up in a minute,” Freddie kissed his cheek, movie to turn off the movie.

Jim tucked Aaron into his bed gently, kissing his forehead. Freddie came in and did the same.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Aaron mumbled, snuggling into his blanket.

“What’s that, darling?”

“Thanks for giving me a new home,” he repeated, “I’ve never had anyone stay with me this long.”

“Oh, well, love,” Jim swallowed, trying not to cry, “you’re going to be staying with us for a long time.”

“I know,” Aaron was practically talking in his sleep, “I love you Dad, Daddy.”

“We love you too, Ary.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrian!!!!!!
> 
> The boys standing up for someone who’s being bullied
> 
> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUNNNN

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” the worst thing to hear being chanted in a high school hallway during the lunch hour. So, obviously, Ben ran in that direction. You know, like an idiot.

Gwilym and Lee already there, in the crowd, looking worried.

“Gwil?” he asked, “Lee?”

“Paul is hurting Peter!” his younger brother cried.

“Peter?”

“He just got back from the hospital, remember? He OD’d on antidepressants in the boys change room a couple weeks ago?” Lee reminded him, clutching his arm like they always did when they were anxious. They were so cute. Not the time! He scolded himself.

Paul was in eleventh grade, but no one really liked him due to the fact that he tricked people into doing his work for him, manipulated people, and was just an asshole in general.

“Shit, don’t tell Dad I said that, go get a teacher!” Ben told him. His younger brother ran off.

Peter was on the ground, being punched and kicked by Paul, and no one was doing a damn thing.

“Fucking emo fag!” Paul screamed.

Ben saw red.

“I’m going to help him,” he told Lee.

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Too late.

Ben stormed through the crowd and pulled Paul off of the smaller boy.

“Leave him alone,” he said quietly, helping Peter up, “You okay?”

Peter looked like he was going to cry. His nose was bleeding and his eye was already beginning to swell up.

“I’ll be okay,” he said weakly, “Thanks.”

“Here, Peter, let’s get you to the office,” Lee said gently.

Ben turned around and realized that, now that Paul couldn’t hurt Peter, he was probably next on his list.

“You’re fucking dead, May-Taylor,” he snarled.

Ben felt like he was going to faint. Where was Gwilym with the teacher?

“Don’t do it, Paul!” someone yelled, “the teachers are coming! You’ll get in trouble!”

“Fuck off!”

A fist connected with Ben’s cheek, knocking him to the ground. Paul straddled him, throwing more punches. They were sloppy, but they hurt. Everything started to blur together.

“Get off of him!” someone screamed.

Ben could faintly feel someone getting Paul off of him, and helping him off the ground.

Everything was a blur, he might have been crying, Gwilym was there, now he wasn’t, an adult was talking to him. What was happening?

He finally came to hours later, on a cot in the nurses office.

“Hey, love,” she smiled at him, “you gave your dads an awful scare.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “what time is it?”

“Halfway through last period. Your family is waiting outside, I’ll send them in,” the nurse gave him an ice pack.

“Thanks,” he rested it against his face.

Roger, Brian and Gwilym came in, looking concerned.

“Hey, Ben,” Brian spoke sweetly, “how are you feeling, sweetie.”

“Not good.”

“Yeah, that’s not a surprise,” Roger nodded softly, brushing his fingers through his hurt son’s hair.

“We’re very proud of what you did for that boy, Ben,” Brian told him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there faster,” Gwilym added, looking horribly guilty.

“It’s fine, Gwil. I’m fine,” Ben rubbed his brother’s hand, “How’s Peter?”

“Just fine,” Brian assured him, “he got an ice pack for his nose and went back to class.”

“What about Paul?”

“He’s been suspended, expulsion is still in the air,” Roger said.

“Good,” Ben smiled, “can we go home?”

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for you to wake up,” his blond father said, helping him up.

The injured teen swayed a bit.

“Careful,” Brian put his arm under his son’s arm, “we’ll go slow.”

They made their way out to the car, Roger putting his iconic sunglasses on Ben to protect his eyes once they got outside.

Gwilym let Ben lay his head in his lap.

“Lee’s worried about you,” he said, “I’d phone them when we get home.”

“Oh damn I forgot,” Ben groaned, “Thanks for reminding me, Gwil.”

“No problem,” Gwilym hummed calmingly, “I’m super proud to be your brother.”

“Anytime, Gwil,” Ben fell asleep again. It had been a long day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FABRIAN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!
> 
> One of the boy’s friends come out and Roger and Brian need to help their parents accept it
> 
> I HAVE ANOTHER OC THIS IS KAYLA SHES A FEMME LESBIAN

“Pops?” Gwilym asked, poking his head into the office.

“Yeah, Gwil, what’s up?” Roger grinned, looking up from his computer at his middle son.

“Um, one of my friends, Kayla, she came to my birthday party, she came out to her parents on Monday, and, well, they don’t really understand, and she knows that you and Dad are together, so...” Gwilym looked very uncomfortable.

“So she want us to explain it to her parents?” Roger rubbed the bridge of his nose, “of course me and Dad will.”

“Thanks, Pops!”

Roger sighed huffily as he and Brian waited in the coffee shop with Gwilym.

“Thanks again, Pops and Dad,” their son said.

“It’s fine, Gwil,” Brian said, “I just wish we didn’t have to convince her parents to accept her.”

A red-headed girl wearing a black flower tank top and jean shorts entered in with a couple, a man wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and a woman wearing a plain blue dress and a bit of makeup.

“Hey, Gwil,” the girl smiled at him, “hi, Mr and Mr May-Taylor.”

“Hello, Kayla,” Brian said warmly, turning to her parents, “I’m Brian, this is my husband, Roger.” Roger scowled.

“Alice,” the woman shook his hand, “this is Nick.”

“Why don’t the two of you go get a drink and hang out while we talk, Gwil?” Roger suggested, passing him a tenner.

“Thanks, Pops,” Gwilym took it, “c’mon, Kayla.”

Alice and Nick sat down, Alice looking nervous, and Nick looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“So,” Brian faked a smile, “Kayla came out as gay?”

“She prefers lesbian,” Alice said, “she says she likes girls.”

“I don’t see why this matters,” Nick said, “she’ll realize she likes boys only soon enough.”

“Oh, okay, so we better clear something up right now,” Roger looked upset already, “your kid just told you something that she’s probably been considering and denying a lot lately. If she says she likes girls, do not tell her that she’ll change her mind. Rookie fuck up.”

Brian put a comforting hand on Roger’s arm.

“When I told my parents, they told me I would realize that girls were better,” Brian said, “I don’t think they truly accepted me until me and Roger got married.”

“Kayla loves attention, though,” Nick said, sipping his coffee, “how do we know?”

“This could have gotten her kicked out of the house,” Brian pointed out, “I’ve never heard of anyone faking being gay.”

“Kayla’s probably been terrified of how you’d react, and let me tell you,” Roger’s eyebrows narrowed, “you aren’t doing a great job of showing your acceptance.”

Alice looked horrified.

“How do we show her how much we accept her?”

“Well, what did you do when she told you?” Brian asked.

“Well, I was gardening and I hugged her before going inside to cry,” Alice admitted.

“Why did you cry?” Roger’s shoulders tensed up.

“She looked so upset and guilty and ashamed and I never want her to feel like that,” Alice said, making Roger calm back down immediately.

“Okay, good,” he nodded approvingly, “today, when you go home, do something together. Have tea, cook, garden, anything you usually do together. Make sure she knows nothing has changed between you.”

“Is that is?” Alice exclaimed, “that’s simple!”

“Yeah, but what if she dates a girl?” Nick asked.

Brian looked at him blankly. “Then she dates a girl? And you accept it?” he told him.

“Honey,” Alice said, “she’s not going to date a boy. Just accept it.”

“But what if she wants children?”

“She could adopt,” Roger pointed out, “two of our kids are adopted, but they’re turning out just fine.”

“Hey, Momma,” Kayla came up again, with a strawberry frappé. Gwilym held a vanilla one.

“Hey, baby,” she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

“Is everything okay now?” Gwilym sipped his drink.

“Yeah, I think so,” Brian squeezed his husband’s hand.

“Let’s go home,” Kayla led her parents out.

“Will she be okay?” Gwilym asked.

“Yeah, her mom understands now,” Roger smiled, “she’ll be just fine.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Fabrian! Darling, these are so much fun!!
> 
> The boys plan a nice dinner for Brian and Roger's anniversary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ben was stressing the fuck out.

It was Roger and Brian's fourteenth wedding anniversary and he and the rest of the boys had wanted to do something nice for them. Joe had convinced them to take him to the Mercury-Deacon household for a playdate with Aaron while the others decorated and got dinner ready. 

Ben was running out of time. Joe would be back in less than thirty minutes with their dads, and things were only partially ready. Joe knew he was supposed to stall them, but it was a difficult job when the people you were stalling could throw you over their shoulder and carry you out to the car with ease.

"Gwil, how's dinner going?" Ben called, hanging up a banner with tape.

"Good! The chicken corn au bleu will be ready in ten minutes, the peas and carrots are on the table, and I'm just mashing the potatoes now!" his younger brother yelled back from the kitchen.

"Rami?" Ben asked, "is the table ready?"

"Mhm! Napkins, glasses, forks, and plates!" he nodded from his chair.

"What about knives?"

"Daddy and Papa say I'm not allowed to touch those."

Ben smiled, shaking his head, running to grab some from the knife block.

"Okay, good job, Rami, but now I need you to go grab a couple candles from Daddy's office, okay? Pick any colour you want," he instructed the toddler, "Gwilym, Dad just texted me that they're leaving now!"

"That's okay, the dinner will be ready just in time," Gwilym put a bowl of mashed potatoes next to a dish of cinnamon and nutmeg carrots.

"Shit!" Ben jumped up, "I forgot the radio!" He ran up to his room and picked up the heavy device.

"What music?" Gwilym asked, looking through the CDs.

"Pops burned one with all the love songs they and Uncle Freddie and Uncle Deaky ever made, plus some Beatles ones for Dad," Ben replied, frantically searching for an outlet close enough to the table.

"Found it!"

The oldest May-Taylor boy slid the CD in.

"Okay, Rami, can you go turn off all the lights on the main floor?" he took the candles and lit them in the middle of the table.

Gwilym set the dish with two chicken breasts with cheese and ham in the middle of the table and sighed.

"It looks pretty good. Would have been better if I could have had more time, but this will have to work."

"It looks great," Ben assured him, "now, C'mon, we gotta hide."

He pulled both of his younger brothers behind the counter just as the front door opened.

"Ben?" Brian called into the dark house.

Rami was shaking with laughter but managed to muffle it with his little hands.

"Ben? Gwilym?" Roger turned on the kitchen lights, "what the--?"

"Surprise!" Rami, Gwilym, and Ben jumped out, "happy anniversary!"

"Oh, God," Roger grabbed at his chest, "Brian, get in here!"

"Oh my," Brian smiled, walking in, "what's all this about?"

"For you and Pops, Dad," Gwilym said, "obviously. We're all gonna stay upstairs tonight, so you guys can have a nice date night!"

"This is amazing," Roger pulled Gwilym and Ben in for a hug, planting a kiss on the top of their heads, "thank you guys so much!"

"I picked the candles, Daddy!" Rami told Brian, hugging his legs.

"They're gorgeous, baby."

"C'mon, guys, lets let them eat," Gwilym ushered his younger brothers upstairs to bed, "goodnight, dads!"

"Goodnight, boys!"

"You even cleaned!" Brian grinned at his eldest son, "this is truly a fantastic surprise!"

"No problem, Dad. I'm gonna head to bed. Have fun!"

Roger smiled at his husband of fourteen years.

"We have amazing kids."

"I know."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Linnéa! I hope you’re feeling better, darling, take care of yourself or I’m going to fight you!
> 
> Maybe Ben has a headache for days but since he’s kinda busy taking care of his younger brothers he brushes it off, until it gets too serious to ignore...

Ben’s head pounded as he helped Rami get his cereal for breakfast on Thursday morning.

He panted for breath after he jumped up to help Gwilym get a heavy pot from the top shelf on Friday night.

He felt nauseous as he assisted Joe with his math homework on Sunday.

Ben truly felt like shit. It had started a week ago, and just gotten worse since. He couldn’t even breathe without coughing up phlegm. He woke up on Monday and managed to make it to the stairs before he collapsed. And fell down a flight of stairs. Of course.

Brian and Roger had run to get him.

“Ben? What happened?” Brian helped him up.

“Dad?” Ben mumbled, “I don’t feel so good.”

“You don’t look that good either, buddy,” Roger sounded concerned, “let’s get you back to bed.”

“I’ll get the thermometer, he feels hot,” Brian rushed to the bathroom, “Gwilym, help Joe get ready for school, please!”

Roger helped his feverish son back up to his room.

“I’m cold,” Ben’s teeth chattered.

“You’re burning up, Ben,” Brian slipped the thermometer under his tongue. Ben hummed, eyes clouded with fever, barely even turning when the door slammed, signaling Gwilym and Joe leaving to catch their bus.

“40°!” he gasped, “Roggy, he needs a hospital!”

“Damn, okay, um,” Roger rubbed his forehead, “I’ll get Freddie to babysit Rami. Get him dressed and ready to go, then call 999. Pack anything you’ll need for a day at the hospital.”

Brian got Ben out of his sweaty clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt.

“C’mon, Benny,” Brian tried, but Ben was limp as a noodle. His dad sighed, scooping him into his arms.

“Daddy?” Rami asked, gasping at his unconscious older brother, and running away, hot tears slipping out of his hazel eyes.

“Shit,” Brian mumbled, hurrying to get Ben on the couch, before running after Rami.

“Rami!” he found his youngest sobbing under the table.

“Don’t want Ben to die!” he told him tearfully.

“Oh, baby, he’ll be okay,” Brian pulled his phone out.

Rubbing Rami’s back, he dialed the number.

“Hello, 999, how may I help you?” a calm-sounding man asked pleasantly.

“Hello, my fifteen year old has a bad fever. 40°,” Brian stood up with Rami.

“I’ll send an ambulance. Is he lucid?”

“No, I can’t even wake him up,” he carried Rami over to his high chair.

“Okay, get a cool cloth for his forehead. What’s the address?” The man asked, a hint of urgency slipping into his voice.

“81 Saints Avenue.”

“Thank you, sir. The ambulance will be there soon. Keep your son cool and don’t let him panic.”

“Thank you,” Brian hung up, turning to Rami, who was still bawling.

“Shh, love,” he whispered, “Ben’s gonna be okay, but you gotta calm down.”

“I’m trying, Daddy!” Rami cried, sucking on his thumb for comfort.

“Okay, shh, you’re doing great. Now, I need to go take care of Ben. Are you goingto be okay?”

“Don’t go!”

“I’ll get you a sippycup of apple juice, how about that?” Brian cooed.

“Okay...” Rami relented.

Roger placed the wet cloth on Ben’s forehead, hushing his son when he whined in discomfort.

There was a knock on the door. Thank God.

Brian ran off to help them in, causing Rami to burst into tears again.

“Who’s crying?” One of the paramedics asked, lifted Ben onto a stretcher.

“Our youngest son. He thought he was dead.”

“Okay. One of you, come with us, we’ll be at Saint Mary’s Hospital, get someone to look after the little guy,” he said as they began to wheel Ben out of the house. Brian ran out after them and got into the ambulance.

Roger went into the kitchen and scooped Rami into his arms.

They sat on the couch for a few minutes until Rami calmed down.

“Rami, I need you to be brave for me and Daddy, can you do that?” Roger asked, bouncing his distraught toddler.

“I think so,” Rami wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Good. Uncle Freddie, Uncle Jim, And Uncle Deaky are going to be here in a few minutes. Be good for them?”

“Yeah.”

John offered to drive Roger to the hospital, so Freddie and Jim put on a movie while Rami ate his breakfast.

“Is Ben gonna die?” the question surprised Jim.

“No, honey, he’s gonna be okay,” Jim promised, “you’ll see he’ll be back before the week is over.”

Freddie prayed that his husband hadn’t just lied to the little boy.

Brian paced back and forth in the waiting room. Roger tapped on his knees, wishing for a drum set and drumsticks to burn off some nerves.

“Mr May-Taylors?” a elderly female doctor called.

Both practically ran to her.

“Benjamin has pneumonia. We’ll be giving him antibiotics and saline through an IV, but he’ll be able to go home in a couple days,” she said, smiling at the worried couple, “he’s still asleep, but you can go in if you’d like.”

They followed her to the room. Ben looked very small and sick in the bed.

“Dad?” He mumbled, beginning to wake up, “Pops?”

“We’re right here buddy,” Roger rubbed the hand that wasn’t connected to an IV comfortingly.

“Never scare us like that again,” Brian demanded quietly.

Ben laughed softly. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Get some more rest, Ben. We gotta get you home as soon as possible.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mary has a child. I named her Lucy. I bet you can tell why.
> 
> Request from someone. Idk who. I forget. I’m very tired. I’m sorry.

Freddie screamed as he checked his phone at eight o’clock in the morning, much to early for screaming, according to Jim. John agreed.

“Mary went into labor last night, oh my god, she’s having a baby right now!” Freddie shrieked, hurrying to put on clothes, “I have to get to the hospital, oh god.”

Freddie rushes downstairs.

“He doesn’t know how to drive,” John said.

Jim sighed, putting on a shirt and following his husband downstairs. “No, he doesn’t.”

Leaving John in charge of getting Aaron up and ready, Jim drove an anxious Freddie to the hospital.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Freddie mumbled, hands shaking.

“Call David,” Jim advised, kissing his hand, “and calm down, love, everything’s going to be fine.”

They got there as David was being called in.

“I’ll get them to let you in in a few minutes,” he looked so happy, “thanks for coming.”

“As if I would miss it!” Freddie cried.

They were led in, and Freddie immediately rushed to Mary’s side.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here last night, love, please forgive me,” he told her, kneeling on the floor.

“It’s fine, Freddie,” Mary beamed, “it was two am, I knew you’d come as soon as you saw it.”

“So?” Jim gestured to the bundle, “Who’s this?”

“Lucy Melina,” David smiled proudly at his little family.

“You named her after me?” Freddie had tears in his eyes.

“Of course.”

“She looks just like her mother,” David said, crossing his arms.

“Oh, hush, she has your eyes,” Mary scolded him lightly.

“She’s adorable, Mary,” Jim complimented.

“Would you like to be in our picture?” David offered, moving to stand behind Mary.

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” the Irish man shook his head.

“Oh, come on, my love, please?” Freddie dragged him over.

They smiled as the nurse took the photo.

“She’s adorable, oh my, Aaron’s going to be so excited,” Freddie cooed at the infant girl.

“Oh my god, he’s going to be like her big brother!” Mary smiled.

“By the way,” David looked at Mary, “we were wondering if the two of you would like to be her godparents?”

“Yes,” Jim surprised everyone.

“Of course!” Freddie agreed.

“We have to get home, but do feel free to come over anytime.”

“Thanks, Fred. You two have a good one.”

“Feel better, Mary,” Jim patted her arm gently.

“Oh, Jim, I’ve never felt better.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the Ben illness chapter!

Gwilym knew something was wrong when Brian told him to get Joe ready for school. When Ben didn’t leave for school with him, he got anxious. When he got home at 4 and Uncle Freddie, Uncle John, and Uncle Jim were there, he was ready to have a full-fledged panic attack.

“Hey, darlings, we gotta go to the hospital,” Freddie said, lifting a sleepy Rami onto his hip, “Ben’s sick.”

Gwilym immediately began to panic, shaking and hyperventilating as they went out to the minivan.

John kept Rami on his lap as he tried to soothe the panicking preteen. Joe looked almost sick from worry, and silent tears dripped down his face.

“He’ll be okay, Joey, don’t worry,” Jim said, smiling softly.

They ran through the doors to the hospital, shaking and crying still.

Rami and Joe clutched at Gwilym’s hands for comfort.

“Come on, boys, he’s okay now,” John led them down the dull white halls. Gwilym cringed at the smell of death and alcohol.

Ben was sitting up in bed, playing on his phone as they walked into the room.

“Ben!” Rami cried, running to his side.

“Hey, Rams,” Ben put the phone down, “how you guys doing?”

“Fine,” Gwilym said, wiping his eyes, “I’ve been scared all day.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why were you so sick?” Joe asked, climbing up on Roger’s lap.

“He didn’t take care of himself, and it made him sick,” Brian said, “he’s learned his lesson.”

“I didn’t realize it was pneumonia!” Ben protested.

“Pneumonia!” Freddie cried.

“Oh my god,” Gwilym groaned, “you’re an actual idiot. I’m so glad we aren’t related.”

Jim shook his head, smiling. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now, Ben.”

“Thanks, Uncle Jim. The food is horrible though.”

“He swore at the nurse while he was still delirious,” Roger chuckled, “it was pretty funny.”

“We brought you food,” Gwilym lifted up a paper bag, “Lee was selling stuff for the GSA.”

“Oh right!” Ben slapped his forehead as he played with Rami’s hair, “Thanks, Gwil.”

“It’s a brownie and a sugar cookie.”

Joe passed both of his dads other bags.

“We bought you muffins!” he explained.

“Thank you, Joe,” Brian smiled, “I haven’t had a chance to get food yet.”

Rami lay his head on Ben’s lap, getting sleepy.

He fell asleep as his brother recovered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from TheOddOwl!
> 
> Also I just realized Joe's gonna look like Deaky when he grows up Imagine Brian and Roger's reaction.
> 
> Short but oh well

Ben- 21

Gwilym- 18

Joe-14

Aaron-13

Rami-10

Lily-7

“Happy birthday, dear Joey, happy birthday to you!”

Joe blew out all fourteen candles as his family cheered.

“Okay, so who wants a piece?” Brian asked, beginning to slice cake.

“Everyone, I think,” Roger looked around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Uncle Freddie,” Lucy tugged on Freddie’s sleeve, “why does Joe look like Uncle Deaky?”

“What?” Freddie looked, “oh my.”

“Right?” She giggled, biting into the chocolate cake.

“Brian, Roger, darlings,” Freddie drawled, “Lucy thinks your birthday boy looks like our Deaky.”

Roger looked at them. John and Joe looked surprised.

“Oh my god.”

“I never noticed!”

“They do!”

“Lucy, just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can say it, sweetheart.” The last one was Mary.

“Come on, Aunt Mary, it’s true!” Ben looked ecstatic.

“Stop,” Joe looked like he wanted to die, “we’re not that similar looking.”

“I don’t know, Joe,” John shook his head, “we have the same facial structure.”

“Never mind that, you’re identical!” Gwilym grinned at his younger brother’s embarrassment.

“Lucy,” Joe looked her in the eye, “you’ve ruined my life.”

“Yay!” The small blonde girl cheered.

“Move together, I’m taking a photo!” Brian insisted.

When Joe saw the photo, he had to admit that they did look fairly similar.

“Joe could play Uncle Deaky if someone ever made a movie about him!” Rami grinned.

“STOP,” Joe hid his reddened face behind his piece of cake.

“Never!” Ben replied.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeinerSoldier (I hate that name MY GOD) requested this!
> 
> I don't know if you've received this request already, but what about the boys seeing their dads preform at a queen concert? Maybe Mary and Jim are on babysitting duty?

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Papa, Papa, Papa!” Rami chanted as they waited back stage.

Jim held the small child, smiling at his excitement. The boys were about to see their dads play for the first time.

“Does he have his earplugs in?” Mary asked.

“Yeah.”

Ben and Gwilym sat in the right wing, looking out at the masses of people.

Joe stood next to Mary shyly.

“What’s Freddie going to do about any swears?” Mary asked, helping Joe put his ear plugs in.

“He’s replacing them all with ‘yeet’,” Jim smiled.

“Why?”

“According to Ben and Gwilym, it can be used in any situation,” Jim smirked, “I think they want him to look stupid.”

“He doesn’t need their help to look stupid, he does that just fine by himself,” Mary laughed.

“Don’t call Uncle Freddie stupid!” Rami pouted, “it’s not nice, Aunt Mary.”

“I’m sorry, my dear, just teasing,” she cooed at the three year old, “I’ll say sorry after the concert.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Queen played, and they played well.

Ben liked songs that had a nice drum beat.

Gwilym liked the slower songs that he could understand the lyrics to.

Joe liked the songs that he could dance with Mary to.

Rami just had fun watching his dads and uncles being silly on stage.

“Uncle Deaky’s a good dancer, isn’t he, Uncle Jim?” he shouted over the music.

Jim snorted, nodding. “Isn’t he?”

“Mhm.”

Brian wiped off his face and immediately had an armful of fourteen year old.

“Did you like the show?” he asked Ben, putting his guitar on it’s stand.

“It was amazing!” Ben nodded.

“I really liked it when you sang 39!” Gwilym added.

“Why, thank you,” he grinned, “nice show, Fred!”

Freddie was kissing Jim.

“Rami liked Deaky’s dancing,” Jim laughed against his husband’s lips.

“Oh?” Freddie leaned down to pick up his (low key favorite) nephew.

“Yeah. Uncle Deaky’s a good dancer,” Rami told him.

“Am I now?” John smirked at his friends, “Thank you, Rami. No one else agrees.”

“They’re wrong,” Rami insisted, making the adults laugh.

Roger slung his arm around Ben.

“So, do you think you’d ever play in a band?”

“Yes! Lee could play piano, and I Kayla is learning guitar, and...” Ben began to rant. Roger smiled, listening and nodding when appropriate.

Mary took Joe over to his dads.

“Auntie Mary taught me to dance!” He exclaimed.

“Well, you’ll have to show us later! How did you like the show?” Brian asked.

“It was good! Uncle Freddie’s a good singer. But the lyrics were silly.”

“In what way?”

“He said ‘so kiss my yeet’,” Joe giggled.

Gwilym cackled, falling to the ground.

“I forgot!” he screamed in laughter, “oh my god!”

Brian shook his head.

“Auntie Mary!” Rami shouted, “you still have to apologize to Uncle Freddie for calling him the s-word!”

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde.

“Freddie, dear, I’m sorry for calling you stupid, but, to be fair, your husband agreed.”

Freddie turned to Jim in shock. “Jim!”

“Well!”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bambiiboi (feel better darling) and Octopusintheneighbourhood
> 
> Could you make one where one of them breaks one of their bones?
> 
> I wanted to know if you could write an angst fic where Ben or one of the boys get into their first severe injury? It’d mean a lot, I recently tore my acl

Brian was in the kitchen baking cookies when he heard the screech coming from the backyard that made his heart stop. Rami ran inside, breathless, saying Joe was hurt. Brian’s heart sped up.

Rami and Joe had been playing in the backyard while Brian worked and, oh no.

Joe’s foot had disappeared into the earth via gopher hole. He was on the ground, screaming and crying because, oh god, his foot was twisted unnaturally.

“Daddy!” he sobbed, “I need help!”

“Oh god,” Brian gasped, “hold still, Joey, one second.”

He managed to get the foot free, clutching the hurt seven year old to his chest.

“Okay, can you walk?”

“No!”

“Okay,” Brian took a breath, trying to stay calm, “okay, do you want me to help you walk or carry you?”

Joe clutched onto his dad’s shirt, hot, salty tears soaking through the purple fabric. “Carry me please.”

“Okay,” Brian picked his second youngest son easily in his arms, “you’re going to be okay, it’s probably just a bad sprain. We’ll get you some ice.”

Joe said nothing, just hid his face as he was carried past his confused little brother and set down on the couch.

“Go get Papa, Rami,” Brian ordered as gently as he could, “tell him Joe is hurt.”

Rami returned to the living room a few minutes later with a worried Roger in tow, a cellphone in the man’s hand, ready to call 999 if needed.

“His foot slipped into a gopher hole,” Brian explained, pressing an ice pack to Joe’s foot as the young boy whimpered, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Roger sat next to him.

“No,” Joe shook his head, “it hurts so bad, Papa!”

“Okay, baby, calm down. Relax, we’re going to make it better,” Brian hushed, leading Rami back to the kitchen and handing him a fresh cookie. “Here, sweetie, eat and play with Sushi for a bit. Me and Papa have to take care of Joe. Good boy.”

Joe cried into Roger’s chest.

“His ankle is swelling up pretty bad, Bri,” the blond man said, “I think we should take him to the hospital.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, “I’ll take him if you look after Rami.”

“Sounds good,” Roger kissed his injured son’s sweaty, tear-stained cheek as his husband carried him out to the car, “You’ll be okay, Joey, don’t worry.”

They were eating dinner (pizza Roger had ordered to prevent another incident) when Brian and Joe walked through the door.

“Papa, Papa!” Joe cried, “I got a cast!”

And indeed, a bright pink cast was wrapped around Joe’s lower leg, grey and silver crutches under his armpits as he hurried into the kitchen where his family was eating dinner.

”Broken ankle,” Brian explained, grabbing a plate, “we’ll have to fill up the holes in the backyard.”

“Can I sign it?” Gwilym asked, leaving his pepperoni and mushroom pizza behind to grab a sharpie.

Soon, the cast was decorated in Brian’s meticulous handwriting, Roger’s messy scrawl, Ben’s neat print, Gwilym quick signature, and Rami’s best attempt at his name.

Joe smiled as he was served a piece of pizza.

“I can’t wait to show Aaron and all my friends at school!” he told them.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! They’ll be super jealous!”

“Why?” Rami asked, chewing his cheese pizza, “didn’t it hurt a lot?”

“Well, yeah , but it’s pretty!” Joe explained.

“It sure is,” Roger chuckled.

“I bet your teacher will let you tell everyone what it is and how you got it during show and tell,” Ben added.

Which set Joe off about what he was going to tell them. Not such a horrible end to a very stressful day.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For logicalspecs!  
> Sorry this took so long, I promise I’ll update mrore!
> 
> also,,,, since allen, the guy who plays paul, is an absolute sweetheart,,, maybe them being twins and allen always being associated with his twin even though they're nothing alike???? maybe???

Allen Prenter walked up to Ben, making him, Lee, and their friend, Miranda tense up. They glared at the other teenager, thinking him to be his twin.

“Hey, um,” he blushed sheepishly, “I’m, uh, I’m Allen, not Paul, I promise. Don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Ben’s shoulders relaxed, “Hey, Allen.”

“I just wanted to apologize for what my brother did,” Allen looked embarrassed, “he’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, he is,” Miranda agreed, making Ben and Lee’s face flush.

“Shut up, Mira,” he hissed.

“No,” Allen laughed, “it’s true.”

“It’s so weird seeing you be nice,” Lee admitted, “I’m not used to Paul, or anyone who looks like him, being friendly to anyone.”

“Yeah,” the other boy sighed, “I get that a lot. Not easy looking exactly like a bigot.”

Ben laughed softly, squeezing Lee’s hand before looking up at Allen and frowning. The poor kid looked lonely.

“We were about to run to Shake Away for milkshakes, wanna join us?”

Allen looked heartbreakingly surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course,” Miranda nodded, blowing a big pink bubble, “Come on, I’ll pay if you need.”

“I just have to text my mom,” Allen smiled brightly, “thanks so much.”

Allen pulled out his phone and sent out a quick message.

Lee presses a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “That was nice,” they whispered into his ear.

“My mom was a druggie who abandoned me and my dad because he was bisexual. I’d hate to be defined by her,” he muttered back. He was barely taller than his non-binary partner, but the height difference was enough for him to have to tilt his head to kiss them.

“That’s enough, loverbirds,” Miranda shook her head, “Come on, me and Allen don’t want to see that!”

“Milkshakes are better than kissing, it’s scientifically proven,” Allen agreed.

“There you go!” Miranda began to drag the boy away, “I’m thinking of getting cotton candy flavored, with marshmallows and strawberries in it, what about you?”

“I’m a whore for chocolate.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian are out and about doing whatever with the kids, and they get spotted by the paparazzi? And Ben and Gwillym have experienced it before, but maybe Joe and Rami haven't they get really scared.
> 
> For WeinerSoldier
> 
> !!!

Brian cursed his own stupidity as they were surrounded by cameras.

Of course there would be paparazzi around when he took the boys out for dinner. Of course it had to be the one night when Roger was busy with other stuff. Of course it had to be so soon after Rami had been adopted. Of course.

“Why did you choose to adopt an Egyptian when all your other sons have been white?”

“Rami, is it odd being the son of two rockstars?”

“Ben, do you have a girlfriend?”

”GWILYM! Gwilym, do you still talk with your real mother?”

”Joe, what do you think about your cousin starting ballet?”

Rami clutched Brian’s leg, starting to cry. Joe held Ben’s hand tightly and Gwilym looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. Brian’s Mama Bear side came out.

“Get out of the way!” he shouted, picking up Rami and marching through the crowd to his car. He didn’t bother clipping Rami in as his children piled into the safe haven.

Rami was full on sobbing at this point, rubbing his aching eyes to get rid of the pain from the flashing cameras.

“D-D-Daddy!” he reached for Brian.

“Shh, Rams, it’s okay,” Ben pulled his shaken younger brother from his car seat into his lap in the passenger seat, “You’re okay, everything’s fine.”

Gwilym and Joe sat curled up next to each other in the back. Both looked upset, but they had both experienced it before and so it was nothing new. This was Rami’s first time.

“Is everyone okay?” Brian asked as they pulled onto their street.

“I think they ripped my shirt,” Ben checked, noticing a piece of the fabric missing, “yep.”

“I’m okay, just a couple scratches,” Gwilym said.

“They didn’t get me,” Joe smiled shakily.

“What about you, Rami?” Brian cooed at his youngest, taking him from Ben and holding him to his chest.

Rami just cried into Brian’s chest, shaking his head.

“Hurt!” he wailed, holding out his arm. There was a small cut in his skin, with a bit of blood oozing out.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” they all walked inside together, “let’s get that clean and put a bandaid on it, yeah?”

Rami sniffed, nodding.

“Gwil, you wanna put the water on for hot chocolate maybe?” Ben suggested, “I gotta change my shirt.”

“Okay, sure,” the taller boy nodded, “good idea.”

Joe sat next to Rami and held him to his chest as the smaller boy sobbed.

“Hurts! Hurts!” he tried to squirm free as Brian wiped the cut down with alcohol. Joe shushed him and held him still.

“Daddy’s gonna give you hot chocolate if you stay still, Rami,”he promised.

“But it hurts!”

Rami clutched his stuffed cat and snuggled into Brian once he had placed a Harry Potter™️ bandaid on the cut. He sipped his hot chocolate (cooled to the point that it was practically chocolate milk) and listened sleepily to his brother’s and dad talking. He fell asleep on Brian’s lap, the cut already mostly healed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bella 
> 
> you could do a chapter where brian and roger get into an argument about something, and the boys get kind of down because of it
> 
> !!!!
> 
> Ben— 10  
> Gwilym—7  
> Joe—3

“Roger, this is ridiculous!” Brian exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“What, like how you insist on keeping Christie in our lives, even though she hurts Gwilym and I?” Roger shot back.

“That’s different! Elizabeth is a druggie, Christie’s just insensitive!” Brian countered.

Elizabeth Underwood, Ben’s biological mother, was a drug addict. She had been in and out of rehab ever since Ben came to live with Roger and Brian, about eight years. She had finally finished, and wanted to meet her son. Roger thought it was a good idea. Brian did not.

“Come on, she says she’s been clean for two months now!”

“Two months is nothing when you’ve been high as a kite for fucking ten years straight!”

“Oh my god, I can’t–it’s like talking to a brick wall!”

Every word made Joe more and more upset.

When Roger first raised his voice, Ben had immediately went upstairs and locked himself in his room. He knew his dads were both stressed and they didn’t mean what they were saying, but it still hurt.

Gwilym had turned on the TV downstairs, but he was still listening; how could he not? It wasn’t a large house, and they were shouting.

“Where are you going?” Roger shouted, as Brian stormed out.

“Out. Maybe to Freddie’s. Not here.”

Joe began to cry as the door slammed shut.

“Oh, Joey, it’s okay,” the fight left Roger as he turned to his youngest son, sitting in a playpen.

“Daddy gone!” the upset toddler sobbed.

“No, buddy, he’ll be back!” Roger cooed, bending down to pick his up, “we both just got a little too mad, and Daddy needs to blow off some steam.”

“Why?”

Roger walked around the living room a bit, still holding Joe. “Well, Ben’s mommy isn’t a very nice lady, but she’s trying to be better. Daddy doesn’t want Ben to meet her, but I think he should. We both just want what’s best for you boys, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Papa, but why do you fight?” Joe nuzzled into Roger’s chest.

“I’m not sure, bud,” he admitted, “how about we go get you some juice and we can go watch TV with Gwilym.”

It was a few hours later, nearing dinner time, when Brian came back.

“Hey, love,” he kissed Roger, “I’m sorry for what I said.”

“I’m sorry too, Bri,” the smaller man hugged him.

“If you think Ben should meet Elizabeth, that’s fine, but I want you to be there with him.”

“No,” Roger shook his head, “you were right. She’s been out of the picture too long. Ben doesn’t want to meet her, and I’m not going to force him to.”

“Daddy?” Joe toddled up to him, “not angry now?”

Brian smiled, picking up his son. “I’m sorry, darling, did we scare you earlier.”

“Mhm.”

“It’s okay,” Brian pulled out a frying pan, “how about pancakes for dinner?”

Needless to say, his children forgave him very quickly.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> so a couple of you have been confused. No wonder, I haven’t been super clear and I apologize for that. Here is a timeline of events

TIMELINE

(Its a modern au Bc I’m kinda lazy)

Ben is born in 2003 by Roger and Elizabeth

Roger and Elizabeth break up, Elizabeth takes Ben

Ben goes to live with Roger midway through 2005 because Elizabeth is in jail for child neglect and then rehab

Brian and Roger got together at the end of 2005

Gwilym is born in 2006 due to a one night stand with Brian and Christy before Brian met Roger. He goes to live with Roger and Brian a few months after he’s born

Brian and Roger got married in 2008

Joe is born in 2010 by Rebecca and goes home with Roger and Brian a couple days after

Rami is born in 2014 to parents we don’t meet

Rami is adopted in 2017 because of his parents dying (I’m low key thinking his dad murdered his mom but that’s not written into the story)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make them more like actual siblings BUT THATS NOT VERY FUN SORRY
> 
> how about joe dragging around a teddy dressed as ben since he misses ben lol   
> (the cardboard ben in this world)

“But I don’t want you to go!” Joe cried, clinging to Ben’s leg.

Ben was going to sleep away camp for the first time. Joe was very much not okay with it. His oldest brother always read him to sleep, so what would he do if Ben wasn’t there to read him a book?

“Let go, Joey!” Ben groaned, shaking his leg, “I’m gonna miss the bus! Papa! Joe’s gonna make me miss the bus!”

“Joey, c’mon, bud, Ben will be back in a few days,” Roger shook his head, smiling while pulling him off the nine year old, “There we go. Go with Daddy, Joey. Let Ben go to camp.”

“Don’t go, Benny! Want you to stay!” Joe insisted.

“Got everything, Ben?” Brian smiled, petting Joe’s hair.

“Yeah,” Ben hugged his father, “bye, Dad. Bye, Papa.”

“Bye, love,” Brian scooped up Joe, “Papa will walk you to the bus stop, okay?”

“Okay. Bye! Bye, Joey!” And then he was gone. Joe burst into tears.

“Daddy!” Joe cried, “want Benny to come back!”

“Shh, love, it’s okay,” Brian cooed, rocking his upset son, “Ben will be back in three days. That’s only three sleeps away!”

“Want him now!” Joe sobbed into Brian’s shirt.

“Here, baby, here, it’s your doll!” The doll in question was an old one of Ben’s, a blond, blue-eyed male. Joe loved it, naming it “Ben”, to everyone’s amusement.

Joe clutched the doll to his chest, still crying pitifully.

It took ten minutes, a sippycup of warm milk, a chocolate chip cookie, Roger playing some music on the radio, and Brian bouncing him on his lap to get Joe to calm down.

“Ready for a nap, maybe, love?” Roger suggested, taking the sleepy toddler from his husband.

“BEN!” Joe screeched, grabbing for his doll.

“You can sleep with your doll, buddy, no problem,” Roger carried him up to his crib, laying him down with the blond toy.

“Love you, Papa,” Joe sucked on his pacifier, lulling himself to sleep.

Ben opened the door, tired from sitting on the bus for hours.

“Ben!” Joe cried, running to hug his oldest brother. Gwilym nodded, also slipping in a quick hug. He was six, and much to old to miss his older brother when he went away for a few days to camp.

“How was it?” Roger asked, picking up the bags.

“Good. I missed you,” Ben blushed, “it was hard to go to sleep without reading to Joe.”

“Aww, that’s nice,” Brian smiled, “I ordered pizza, should be here soon.”

“Thanks, dad.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captain_weinersoldier and Bella!
> 
> Okay but what about the daddies giving their sons The Talk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEN  
  
Ben—12  
Gwilym—9  
Joe—5  
  
“Ben?” Brian called, “could you come here a second?”  
Ben came downstairs from his room, coming into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, Dad?” Brian and Roger sat at the kitchen table.  
“What did I do?” He asked.  
“Nothing,” Brian smiled, “we just need to have a talk.”  
“So, you’re becoming a young man,” the curly haired man started, “and your body might be...changing.”  
“Oh god,” Ben hid his face in his hands, “is this what I think it is?”  
“It’s the Talk, which your dad insists is necessary,” Roger agreed, “so, you know about sex from class, but what they don’t teach you is that you can still get AIDS and other STIs if you or the other person pulls out, or even if you don’t put it in at all...”  
“Dads, stop...” Ben moaned.  
“Also, there’s this thing called ‘kinks’,” Roger added, making Brian go red.  
“Roger, no!”  
“Why not?”  
“He doesn’t need to know that!”  
Ben escaped, his face resembling a tomato.  
  
  
GWILYM  
  
Ben—16  
Gwilym—13  
Joe—9  
Rami—5  
  
Gwilym sat in his room, alone. Ben was at Lee’s house, Joe was at Aaron’s and Rami was taking a nap.  
“Gwil?” Roger asked, “your father and I think it’s time for you to learn about the birds and the bees.”  
“Thanks, Pops, but I share a room with Ben,” Gwilym didn’t even glance up from his book, “I know more than I will ever need to about that.”  
Brian winced. “Even kinks?”  
“Especially kinks,” Gwilym had the decency to look a bit embarrassed, “thanks anyway, though.”  
Brian and Roger left, and all three of them breathed out in relief at that bullet dodged.  
  
  
JOE  
  
Ben—19  
Gwilym—16  
Joe—12  
Rami—8  
  
“Boys, would you mind going somewhere else while we talk to Joe for a while?” Brian smiled as the movie ended in their living room.  
“Sure, Dad,” Ben sat up and grabbed his coat, “c’mon, guys, let’s go get coffee.”  
“I don’t like coffee,” Rami pointed out, tugging on his boots.  
“I’ll buy you a chocolate milk,” Gwilym assured him, “see ya, Dads, Joe!”  
“Bye!” Roger turned to Joe, “Joey, we need to have a chat.”  
“Oh no,” Joe groaned, “Ben and Gwil told me you would do this.”  
“Did they talk to you about it?” Brian asked.  
“No.”  
“Okay, so you know how you have to use condoms, right? And if it’s a woman, make sure she’s on birth control, just in case...” Brian told him.  
“Yeah, dad, about that...” Joe looked embarrassed, “I think I’m actually gay. I don’t like girls.”  
“Okay, whatever, but CONDOMS,” Roger nodded, “still important.”  
“Okay, I’ll use condoms, no problem, Pops,” Joe blushed, “so, do I buy them myself, or?”  
“They’re in the bathroom behind the toilet paper under the sink,” Brian told him, “Now, any questions?”  
“Uh, no, I don’t think so, thanks,” Joe smiled, hugging him, “I’m going to go, um, call Gwilym. If he doesn’t bring me back a muffin, I’m going to consider murdering him.”  
  
  
RAMI  
  
Ben—23  
Gwilym—20  
Joe—16  
Rami—12  
  
“Rami, Dad wants to talk to you,” Joe ruffled his younger brother’s hair.  
Rami groaned, dragging himself downstairs.  
“Is this the sex talk?” he asked, his voice soft and sweet.  
Brian looked shocked, but nodded. “Yeah. Figured we might as well get it over with before you start to experiment.”  
“Bold of you to assume I haven’t yet,” Rami mumbled. Out loud he said, “but, Dads, I’ve already got a book that you got me, plus class, plus Gwilym complaining about Lee and Ben! I’m good.”  
“Are you sure?” Roger asked, sipping his tea.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Feel free to ask us any questions you have,” Brian smiled, kissing his youngest’s forehead.  
Rami left the kitchen and ran into all three of his older brothers.  
“How was it?” Ben asked, smirking.  
“I got out of it,” Rami ran up to his room, shaking with laughter.  
“Rami!”  
“Lucky little shit!”  
“Fucking–!”  
  



	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami loses Freddie (the stuffed animal) and has a meltdown at bedtime

“Rami, love, it’s time for bed,” Brian smiled at his youngest son.

“Okay Daddy!” Rami jumped up and held Brian’s hand as they went upstairs. The curly-haired man helped him brush his teeth, wash his face, and get his pajamas on. As Rami was climbing into bed, he looked around. “Daddy, where’s Freddie?”   
  


Brian looked and, sure enough, the stuffed cat was not in its usual place. “I’m not sure, sweetie. We can look for him tomorrow.”   
  


Rami’s big green eyes filled with tears. “No! I need him! He protects me from monsters!”   
  


“What about Mr Doctor?” Brian tried, pulling the doctor toy out of the bin, “He could keep you safe?”   
  


Rami shook his head, tears beginning to drip. “Want Freddie!”

Brian sighed and picked his upset son up. “Okay, love, we can get Papa to help us look.” He carried him downstairs and to the basement, where Roger and the other boys were watching TV.

“Oh, Rami, what’s wrong bud?” Roger cooed, standing up and taking the Egyptian child.

“Freddie is missing,” Brian explained, “has anyone seen it?”

Ben, Gwilym and Joe shook their heads, eyes never leaving the screen. Rami began to sob. He was tired, he was sad, and now he didn’t even have Freddie to help him!

“Rami, it’s okay, you don’t have to cry,” Roger bounced him, “Daddy and Papa will find him, don’t you worry.”   
  


Brian rushed to the living room and looked under all the couches, cushions, and tables. Nothing. In the kitchen. Nothing. He looked in the bathroom, the laundry room, and his office. No sign of the little stuffed cat.

Rami was crying into Roger’s shoulder desperately as Ben tried to find the toy, Joe made silly faces and Gwilym tried to read to him.

“Rami, love, I think you’re going to have to go to bed without Freddie tonight,” Brian sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Rami cried harder, reaching for his tall father. 

The doorbell rang suddenly. “Who could that be?”

  
Roger went up to answer it as Brian tried to calm down their son. 

“Rami, look who it is!” 

Freddie Mercury walked down the stairs. His brown eyes softened at the sight of his teary eyed nephew.

“Hello, love,” he cooed, petting his hair, “you left something at my house today.” He pulled the tiny stuffed cat out of his pocket.

“Freddie!” Rami squealed, “thanks, Uncle Freddie!” He hugged the toy to his chest and lay his head against Brian’s chest.

“Happy to help, Rami,” Freddie kissed his cheek before hugging the rest of the boys. “Sorry I can’t stay longer, but Jim, Aaron, and Deaky made me promise to be home in time for the movie.”

“Thanks so much, Fred,” Roger sighed, hugging his friend.

“Anytime, Roggy, dear,” Freddie smiled, “take care.”

“You too.” By the time Roger got back to the basement, Rami was fast asleep in Brian’s arms, Freddie still clutched tightly in his small hands.

“I’ll put him to bed, Bri. You finish watching the show,” Roger offered, cradling his toddler. He took him upstairs and tucked him into the crib. 

“Good night, Rami,” he kissed his forehead, “Daddy and Papa love you.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami's sixteenth birthday!!!  
> V short I'm sorry

“Happy birthday, dear Rami! Happy birthday to you!” 

The sixteen year old blew out his candles and grinned shyly at his dads.

“Come on, Rams, we got you something cool!” Joe dragged him out to the living room, followed by Lucy, Allen, Gwilym and Ben.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they, Bri?” Freddie put his arm around Jim and smiled fondly at his nephews, niece and son.

“Yeah,” Brian smiled wistfully, “I remember the first night we brought him home.”

Roger nodded. “Remember how happy he was when he found out he was staying with us?”

“Or when he met Lucy,” Mary added.

“Or when he met Delilah and insisted that she was talking to him,” Jim laughed.

“I still believe him,” Freddie pouted.

“Dads! Look!” Rami held up a new laptop, “It’s from everyone!”

“Very nice, Rami,” Roger pulled his youngest son into a tight hug.

“Me and Dad are so proud of you,” he whispered, rubbing his back, “happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Pops,” Rami smiled, “I’m really glad you adopted me.”

Brian bit his lip and hugged Rami to his chest. “Of course, love.”

They stood like that for a few more seconds until they finally released. 

“Cake?” Brian offered.

“Yes please!”


End file.
